


Predator

by sekaizinnias



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curses, Desire, Fantasy, Gods, Lust, M/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Passion, Princes & Princesses, Superpowers, Underworld, Unrequited Love, kingdom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 21:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: “It works only one way Prince. My way. And since it is my way, you are mine. Anything related to you is my business.”





	1. Teaser

“You are mine dear Prince. Remember this before you get another dick up your ass or tongue down your throat. You are mine, only mine.” He whispers closely into the Prince’s ears, making the Prince shiver. He can see the goose bumps around the Prince’s pale neck. “Did he make you moan like I do my Prince?” He question, running his finger down the Prince’s pale neck. “No.” An answer came from the Prince’s pink lips. No hesitation, no stutters, simple confident answer.

He starts untying the Prince robe, “Did he make a mark anywhere on your pale skin my Prince?” He makes sure his warm hands make contact with the Prince’s pale skin. His eyes inspect the Prince’s skin, pushing the robe down deliberately slow. The Prince lets out a shaky breath. A smirk appears on his lips. “You have been a good boy.” He whispers happily, smoothing the Prince’s flat stomach. “So smooth, so soft, so beautiful.” He praises, touching every inch of the Prince’s exposed body. The Prince lets out a moan. “All mine.”


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning

“Father, our allies are turning away from us. We will not survive winter. All the corps are wilting. Our people are starving, children are sick.” The Prince reports to the King after his daily patrol.  The King sighs. Their corps starts to rot after harvesting. No one knows why and no suspect found behind this. The court’s physician concludes that this is a work of black magic but the Prince denied it. “Sehun, I can’t watch this kingdom fall over rotten corps.” Prince Sehun sighs. This is a sudden unavoidable crisis. “There will be a solution father.”

Prince Sehun excused himself to his chamber. The problem in the kingdom stopped all possible ties with stronger and reliable kingdoms. All gave one reason, “Your kingdom is cursed by the devil.”

“Devil?” Prince Sehun snickers as he remove his coat. “Show yourself Devil. I need to make deals with you.” He whispers to the air, staring right into the woods across the kingdom from his window.

 

\--//--

 

As usual the Prince goes for a round around the villagers to check on his people and listen to their complaints or troubles. There are four other knights with him. The Prince’s horse, Shelly takes his steps slowly as he is used to the morning rounds. The Prince’s morning rounds are Shelly’s walk to the park. He is a war horse but being the Prince’s favourite, he takes him for rounds.

“What is the commotion over there sire?” A knight speaks and the Prince turns to look on his right. There are a group of people surrounding someone who is lying on the ground. He jerks Shelly and he gallops to the scene. The crowd makes way for the Prince, “What is happening here?” Prince Sehun hops down his horse and walks forward to the man lying motionless on the ground. “This man is dead sire.” His knight informs after checking the lying man’s pulse. Sehun rubs his chin, “Who is he? And who saw what happened?” He ask the crowd. His people starts murmuring. “No one saw it Prince Sehun.”

“Take him to the physician and have him checked. There could be a reason to his death or maybe some answers.” Prince Sehun instructs his knights.

“Prince Sehun…” An old lady calls him. She is half is height, “Yes grandma…” He replies, kneeling down to meet her eyes. His people loves him for all the endearment he has for his people. Prince Sehun treats everyone in his kingdom as his. “Will we all be fine?” She ask, taking his hand, caressing it. Sehun sighs unconsciously.

“I will try my best grandma. This will end soon.”

 

~/~

 

He curses on his curse. Nothing irks him more than his curse. “My Lord. Dinner is served.” He take his place at the far most corner of his long lonely table. His servants starts serving him with various meats, vegetable and fruits. One of them stays by his side and the others leaves. “Wine or water my Lord?”

“Wine.”

He eats in silence but the rumble and shakes that comes from above makes the whole dinner time less lonely. The clinks of his utensils laughs at his loneliness. The ruthless, fearless Underworld Lord has his loneliness as his biggest enemy. “My Lord, are you alright?” The question snaps him out of his thoughts.

“I would like a tour to the world above.” He commands his servant.

“But my Lord…”

“Get my chariot ready. I don’t care what happens. I need this gone.”

His servant remains at his position, questioning his decision. “My Lord, the first land you step on will be cursed.”

He laughs. A loud roaring laugh. “Let my curse spread. How long will I have to endure my curse myself?!” His servant leaves the hall instantly to prepare for his tour. “Serve the rest to the hellhounds.” He instruct and leaves the hall to go back to his chambers. He is leaving the Underworld after ages and he don’t care if a land or Kingdom is cursed.

“Let’s see what my curse can inflict on the main land.”

 

\--//--

 

He had told his chariot to ride itself back to the underworld, leaving his favourite horse to him, Dinus. Dinus is his charcoal black, fastest horse in the Underworld and the Lord of all horses. Dinus neighs as they start their journey to find entertainment. He had suffered loneliness and darkness for too long, some light and fun that causes harm isn’t his worry. The servant that stays by him, informs him about the land he is on.

“This kingdom is ruled by a young Prince. Prince Sehun. The King is very much alive but it is the Prince who handles most of their matters. A peaceful and prosperous kingdom.” He chortles, looking around the peaceful, prosperous kingdom, “And now it will never be peaceful and prosperous.”

“You will are damned. I curse you! Darkness and Loneliness will be your friends, You will leave for the Underworld. It will be your home! You will never be welcomed here anymore!”

His mighty father’s words rings in his ears. A group of young children pass by him and they stop to stare at him. “Is this your horse?” One of them question bravely. He hops down Dinus, and pets his head. Dinus neighs, responding to his Master’s touch. “Yes. I am his Master.” The young brave boy takes a timid step towards Dinus.

“Can I touch him? He looks so different from Prince Sehun’s horse.” The boy claims. He could feel himself burn in curiosity. Who is this Prince? He seem to be very nice and kind. “What is so different about our horses?” He questions back. At the term ‘our’ his crazy heart knocks his chest. He smirks at himself.

“Prince Sehun’s horse is glowing white and yours is shining black.”

He hums to himself petting Dinus. “He is the Lord of all horses.” He tells them. The children are now walking step by step with him to nowhere. “What about Prince Sehun’s horse?” A girl questions. He looks up at the sky noticing the sudden darkness. A smile appears on his face, “The Prince’s horse is The Prince of all horses.”

 

\--//--

 

“My Lord.” His servant calls him as they head back to the Underworld. His servant has changed himself to his trues form. Half human, half bird. “You are surprisingly good with children.” The servant speaks, flapping his wings to keep up with Dinus lightning speed. “I am also surprised. But I am extremely curious about this Prince.” Dinus rides into the hell hole, hidden at the peak of a hill. The air starts to change and suffocate. The world above is indeed much better.

“Get Hypenor to spy on the Prince. I need to know everything about him.” He commands and leaves for the chamber. “I need the information by tomorrow.”

 

~/~

 

“You are distracted.” His knight but also a friend points out. Sehun puts his sword aside. The sun is shining too brightly reflecting on his sword. “All of a sudden everyone is getting sick, I am worried.” The palace was filled with people from faraway village, claiming to be dying sick. Sehun saw the sick himself and they were not normal sick. The knights, transferred all the sick to the empty hall and had the physician look on them. “Yeah it is worrying.” His friend replies.

“Sire, the King is looking for you.” A servant boy informs him with a bow. “I will be there soon.”

Prince Sehun rushes to meet the King. All the Kingdom leaders and traders were seated around the table. “Sorry, I was at practice.” Sehun apologizes and takes his place next to King. “The physician has some news for us.” The King informs and Sehun turns to look at the Physician. With a bow of respect, “I am afraid to inform you sire that, I found no cure for this sudden illness.” A gasp and murmur is heard around the table. Sehun watch each of the leaders and traders exchange thought among each other. “Why is that so?” The Prince questions.

“One of the sick died last night upon arriving the hall.” The physician speaks, with his hands clasps together to his front. “And I had him checked after treating the rest. There is no illness sire. He was completely fine. No internal problems. Nothing that I can see.”

“What are you trying to say?” Sehun quires.

“I am afraid this is black magic sire.”

Sehun laughs. The King looks at the Prince’s sudden reaction. “Why are you laughing?” The King questions the Prince.

“Nothing. I just find it intriguing. Black magic, here in our kingdom. No one from our own Kingdom would harm the kingdom.”

“Then it should be from someone outside.” The King intercepts Prince Sehun. The Prince nods acknowledging the thought. “I will try my best to keep the sick alright sire. I will try and find a temporary cure.” The physician speaks, bowing in respect to everyone present.

“What should we do sire?” Both the Prince and the King stays silent with the question. Sehun taps his finger on the table, thinking of a plan. “If this is a work of an intruder, than I will go to the village these sick are from. There could be a healthy one left there. We can get some information from them.” Prince Sehun suggests.

“Take the knights along Sehun.” The King orders. Sehun nods and excuses himself.

 

\--//--

 

Sehun visits the sick in the hall. There are 15 of them lying on the beds provided. There are also servants everywhere around, tending the sick. “Prince Sehun…” A strong voice calls him. Sehun. “Yes.” The voice belongs to a man. Tall and worn down. “Good day Prince.” He greets and Sehun greets him back.

“I would want to follow you back to the village.” He informs carefully. Sehun looks at him, questioning the other’s decision. “My daughter is alone there sire. I need to see her.”

“Your daughter?” Sehun questions. A thought hits him. He quickly scan around the hall and realized. There are no sick children, only adults. “Yes she is 9 years old and I left her home for quite some time. I am worried.”

“Do you trust me?” Sehun questions him, holding him in a strong grip. “Yes sire.” The man replies.

“Then you stay here with your wife. I will go and look for your daughter, and bring her here.” Sehun persuades him. The other nods his head approvingly. “Thank you sire. Thank you.” He repeats, expressing his gratefulness to the prince.

 

\--//--

 

Sehun arrives at the village late evening with 10 of his knights. With Shelly’s speed, it took them 2 hours to reach the village. The village looks dead and barren. Sehun could not spot any living soul in the village. They move deeper into the village, breaking into smaller groups to search at every side of the village. Some of the doors are left open, fruits and vegetables are scattered around everywhere on the ground. This village looks robbed.

“Where are the children?” He asks himself.

“Prince Sehun!” A loud voice calls him. A knight comes running towards his horse, “The children are hiding in there!” The knight informs. Sehun jerks Shelly and he dashes towards the pointed house. Sehun jumps down his horse and runs into the house. There are six of them. “Are you all alright?” Sehun asks, touching all their foreheads. They are not sick. “Yes Prince Sehun. We are good.” One of them answers.

“We will take them back to the palace. Check the village for one last time. Make sure no one is left behind.” Sehun commands his knight and they left instantly. Sehun crouches down to the children, looking into their eyes. They do look fine. “How is it only the elders are sick, but not the children?” Sehun asks himself mentally.

“Prince Sehun.” A soft voice says his name. “Why is your horse glowing white?” The voice questions. Sehun spots him sitting in a corner. Sehun smiles at the question. “I love my horse beautiful. So I have him washed every day.” The boy nods. Sehun stares at him. The boy seems to be lost in thought. “Is your horse really the Prince of all Horses?” Another voice questions. A girl in front of him asks this time.

Sehun turns to look at Shelly who is standing proudly near the entrance. “I assume he is.” Prince Sehun answers and Shelly neighs from outside. “He says he is the Prince.” Sehun tells her with a small laugh.

“He said your horse is the Prince too.”

“Who said?” Sehun ask. The children sounds like they know this person very well.

“I don’t know. But he has a shining black horse, and a man with him.” The girl replies, sounding so excited.

“He also wore all black. His eyes are scary!” Another boy adds details to the man’s description.

“And the man with him looks weird!” Another boy speaks. Sehun listens to them carefully, imagining who in the whole Kingdom that would match the description. He knows everyone in this Kingdom and so far no one rides with a black horse.

“How weird is the man?” Sehun questions.

“He don’t look human but he is human.” The boy answers Sehun’s question. “Is he here?” Sehun asks again, hoping to meet this guy.

“No he left. We saw him ride his black horse away. His horse was very fast. Faster than your horse!”

Sehun frowns to himself. A stranger in the kingdom. A stranger with a fast shining black horse. A stranger with scary eyes. A stranger that wears all black.

“When did you all see him?” Sehun questions, helping himself up. He walks to Shelly petting her, gesturing the children to follow him. “Yesterday. Late evening.”

Sehun hums a reply. Each of the children rides with one knight and Sehun rides alone. With the given information, Sehun could say that this stranger has something to do with his sick people.

 

~/~

 

He wipes away the sweat forming on his forehead. It is getting stuffy and heaty down here. This is what he hates the most about being Underworld, the heat gets unbearable. This is the time of the year where heat strikes, torturing the troubled souls but the ones living gets tortured along. Although he is immortal, he is very much breathing unlike the dead.

“My Lord. Hypenor is here to see you.” His loyal servant informs. Hypenor walks in his chamber with a big smile. His one eyed face is sparkling. “What made you smile like that Hypenor?” He questions, curious about the smile.

“Prince Sehun is beyond words my Lord.”

He stares at Hypenor, “Beyond words?”

“Yes. His looks are yours to behold. My Lord, if your intentions are what I think it is, I would encourage you to proceed.”

He smirks gloriously. Indeed Hypenor knows him well. “How is the kingdom reacting to my curse?” He ask, still with pleasing smirk.

“A mess I would say, but your Prince is doing a great job finding hints.”

He walks to the window in his chamber and looks down to where the screams are coming. The dead are screaming, suffering their punishments from the Eviant. He had been living with dreadful views half his life, fire on his left and right, ugly creatures surrounding him all the time and unbearable stench infiltrates his senses every now and then.

“Tell Kragen to see me.” He tells Hypenor before the one eyed beast leaves him. He reflects upon the information Hypenor told him. The Prince is admirable. It is not easy for normal people to track him. “But I deliberately left hints.” He chuckles to himself. He could have killed the children, have Dinus dine on their sweet flesh but he had something else in his mind. He is surprised that the Prince acts fast.

“My Lord.” Kragen, his half human, half bird loyal servant greets.

“Get the Furies to unlock the palace at the far east. We will be having a human company soon.”

 

\--//--

 

He makes his way to his horse at the stable. His shining black horse. He never looked at Dinus in such way but the children have keen eyes. Dinus nickers at him upon arrival. The horse is clearly unhappy seeing his master knowing that there will be a task soon. “You know me to well Dinus.” He pets the horse and is replied with another whiny sound.

“Finish your meat and we will ride up the world to meet this captivating Prince.”

He looks around the place and greeted with deep bows by sinners. The sinners around the stable aren’t that bad. They are asked to repent by rebuilding broken and burnt building or plant a tree and wait for it in the underworld until it bears a fruit. He has no idea how is the judgement passed for them at the hell gate and how will their punishment lead them to a better soul. Yet he knows that he is living here in the Underworld as their Lord because of one silly mistake, cursed and dumped here to suffer.

Dinus neighs, indicating he’s ready to travel the world above. He gets on his horse and rides fast towards the hell hole, one of the 20 ways out to the World above from the Underworld. He hears another sound following. “Kragen.” He acknowledges the flying human above him.

“You will inflict more pain to the people My Lord.” Kragen reminds him before his horse steps on the Prince’s land.

“That is what I intend to do. The more pain I cause him, the more he will need me.”

 

\--//--

 

Supposedly in a mess, this Kingdom still looks strong and calm. He is surprised. The trees are still swaying proudly and the sky is bright. Kragen changes into his human form and Dinus behaves like a normal horse, grazing the grass. “It’s surprisingly calm.” He speaks as they wait for Dinus. “Not very calm at the palace, My Lord.” Kragen informs.

“Come Dinus.” Kragen pulls Dinus away as he senses an angry master. “Lead us to the main town.”

They pass by the same village and this time no curious children and no busy roads. The village is empty. They pass through a forest and stops by the stream for a break. He gets down from Dinus and joins his horse for water. “This stream supplies water to the palace?” He ask, slurping the delicious clear water. Small tiny fishes are seen swimming and the water is cold and refreshing. “Yes My Lord.”

“I do not wish to pollute this refreshing water.” He sings teasingly, taking one last handful of water.

They continue their journey to the town. People are slowly seen. Some are washing their clothes and some are selling crafts. As they travel further, they walk into the main town. The palace could be seen, standing proudly on the hill. People are watching them, curious about their presence. Dinus and Kragen are normal enough to not be suspected but he is the main reason why their eyes are fixed on them. His black cloak, black tunic and black leather pants are not normal for their eyes.

A knight approaches them. “Who are you sir?” the question comes as soon as the knight stands before Dinus looking directly into his eyes. He hops down his horse, walking closer to the knight, standing proudly before him. The knight averts his gaze.

“I am a traveller, looking for a shelter in this well to do Kingdom.” He speaks with an unknown lie to the knight. Dinus makes a mocking sound understood only by him and Kragen. The knight has his eyes up and down before finally agreeing with one condition. “There is a lot happening in the kingdom. I will have to take you to the prince first.”

The knight leads them into the palace, not knowing that he is actually bringing the curse of this Kingdom to meet the leaders. Dinus is lead to the stables by a servant and Kragen follows him to the court. Cries of pain and despair can be heard from the walls of the palace. He smiles to himself, knowing the reason behind it. Despite the cries and screams, the palace has its strength. He can feel it. The strength of the leaders mocks him, making him want to have them on their knees begging for mercy.

“Your highness.” The knight greets a man on the crown chair. The man looks troubled and tired. He bows to the king, mimicking the knight. Oh how he hates it, bowing to a mortal king. “Your highness, he is a traveller and he is seeking for accommodation here.” The knight informs. He stares deep into the King’s soul who is looking back at him but not for long. No one can. “Who are you young traveller?”

He definitely can’t reveal his true self, who he actually is. The King waits for his answer. “I am Kai, Your Highness.”

“What makes you travel here Kai?” He feels like choking the King. No one utters his name, no one. He stares deeply at the King again. “I came to watch what the world has for me.” His answer spreads truth but ambiguous. The King laughs, totally genuine with bright smile. “Travellers like you are so free, travelling around the world.” He notices the sudden change of tone in the King’s voice. He don’t want to bother if the King could not enjoy his life. It is not in his domain to worry. He looks around for the well-spoken Prince. “Take them to one of the room.” The King commands, leaving his servants shocked.

“I can’t risk you outside the palace. I sincerely apologise dear traveller that our Kingdom is actually facing some issues. Our people are getting sick and our corps are rotting.” The King speaks apologetically. He smiles, feeling proud of his doing but masks a concern. “I do not wish to trouble you, Your Highness. We will leave by dawn.” He assures with a fake bow. He leaves the King’s court in hurry, following the lowly servant to the chambers they are assigned for the night.

“Should I be here My Lord?” Kragen asks, as soon as the servant leaves the room leaving the both of them is beautiful room.

“You are free and check on Dinus.”

 

\--//--

 

The bed feels different and more comfortable. “The human comfort.” He mutter to himself. He looks around the chamber carefully, studying each picture on the wall. They are various places from around the world but his thought goes back to one absence in the court earlier. He is yet to meet the Prince. “Soon My Prince. We will soon meet and you will be only My Prince.”

 

~/~

 

Sehun rides back to the palace at dawn. It has been a long day. He sent six of his knights back to have the children safely placed in the palace grounds and he patrols the borders with his remaining knights finding this one described person. “It has been a long night. Rest well.” Sehun tells his men and walks up the stairs, leaving Shelly with them. He didn’t want to tire him therefore stopped his search for his horse’s sake. He could stay up for days but he couldn’t do it to Shelly.

As he take the stairs up, a shadow passes his eyes. He turn abruptly to have a clearer look. He is also surprised that the guards let them leave.

“Guards!” He yells at them, rushing down to the main gate.

The intruder left the palace. He runs quickly to the main gate. “Who are those men!?” He yells at them. The guards who are drowsy in sleep managed to answer their Prince. “They are the King’s guest. They came yesterday evening.” Sehun stares at their shadow riding fast away from the palace ground. Black. All black.

He dashes off to the King’s chamber. Along way he tells a knight to call the court. “Urgent!” he yells at the knight who questioned his decision. “Father…” He calls carefully. The King groans on his bed. His father lays alone on the huge bed, the Queen, his mother passed away after giving birth to him. “What is it Sehun?”

“We have urgent matters my King. It is about the suspect that caused all the troubles in our kingdom.”

 

Both the Prince and King are welcomed with a bow to the court. The King takes his place so did the Prince. Sehun is no longer tired and in need to sleep. He is very wide awake at this moment to discuss matters. “What is the matter for this urgent call Prince Sehun?” The court’s advisor on the far left speaks.

“I will be straight to the point.” Sehun starts. All of them looks at him seriously waiting for what their Prince has to say.

“I believe that our Kingdom is under threat of sorcery.” Gasp and murmurs are heard from those present after he spoke.

 

“What are you saying Prince Sehun?”

“Black magic? How is this possible?”

“We were never against sorcery then why is this happening?”

“How do you know Prince Sehun? What makes you say so?”

 

Question upon questions are thrown to him. He listens to them all. They are ought to be worried. This kingdom is also theirs, they are as rightful as he is to the land they live on.

“I was told about an unknown person lingering in our villages and cities.”

More gasps and whispers are heard. “I went to the village of these sick ones to search for people in help and look at their condition. Before I left, I went to see them in the hall and one of them told me about his daughter who was left alone back in the village.” Sehun pauses and takes a look at each one of them.

“What surprises me is, no children were brought along with the sick. This means, none of the children are affected.” Sehun turns to look at the King who has a shocking, surprised look on his face. “So I rode to the village with ten knights. The village was eerie. The children were all hiding in a hut, sitting together in a big circle.”

“So they are safe.” One of their minister responds. Sehun glares at him at the other apologises for interfering.

“The children asked me about Shelly, my horse.”

“What has this got to do with your finding Prince Sehun?” The King question. Sehun nods, waving his hand. “What the children told me is the proof.” He answers.

“They said, a man with scary eyes, black attire and black horse had spoken to them about Shelly.”

“What has your horse got to do about this?” Another minister question. Sehun starts to get annoyed. The lack of sleep and tiredness is getting into his system now and these leaders who are supposed to be intelligent aren’t getting what he is actually saying.

“What I am actually trying to focus here is the presence of this unknown person. And I have seen him ride out of the palace at dawn after returning from my duty!” Sehun screams, shutting them off. Sehun could feel his nerves shake in anger.

“How did this person get into the palace?” One of them ask and Sehun turns to look at his father.

“He claimed to be a traveller seeking for shelter.” The King whispers, traumatized that he had led the devil into his own house. “Father tell us how he looks like. We can start searching for this person.” Sehun calms the King who is looking extremely guilty. The King has his hand massaging his head, “He is exactly what the children said.” The King whispers.

“His eyes, they are cruel, evil and firm. He looks at you with his eyes sucking out your life. His attire, all black. He has someone with him who looks weird.”

“The children said the same thing.” Sehun adds.

“What do we do now Prince Sehun?” Their highest ranking knight questions.

“Now…” Sehun looks at their faces. “We hunt for this guy.”

 

~/~

 

He received the news about the Prince on a mission to find him. “My Prince… My Prince.” He chuckles to himself. “You make me so excited and happy.” He laughs out loud, roaring loud, making his happiness clear and known to all the dead around him. They should know that their master, Lord is feeling happy.

“How are you going to find me my Prince when you don’t have a clue of what’s about to happen soon?” Another thundering laughter echoes in the Underworld leaving the dead and creatures puzzled. He never thought that he will feel such happiness playing games especially against someone who is quite admirable.

 

\--//--

 

Dinus sounds like he is grumbling ever since he stepped onto the one and only desired land of his master. Kragen follows silently next to Dinus as their master rides proudly with a blinding smirk. Today, he is all set to lie to the people of this kingdom. Live as one of them until he is caught by their Prince or maybe make himself known and noticed.

“What is the plan my Lord?” Kragen asks, unsure of what his master has in mind. He jumps off Dinus, surprising Kragen and Dinus. “Is everything alright my Lord?”

“The plan now is ….” He snaps his fingers, abusing his long forgotten powers to switch his Lord-ish attire to a villager’s. Kragen eyes him. “I’ll take Dinus myself.” He says leaving Kragen frozen on his feet.

“My Lord. Please let me do it.” Kragen mumbles, trying to take halter away.

“One more thing Kragen…” He speaks and his loyal servant kneels immediately, ready for his punishments. “Don’t call me ‘My Lord’ here. Call me by my name.”

 

\--//--

 

He is very well aware of what his presence causes the land he first step on, and this is the third time for this kingdom. They walk into the town looking like traders, unknown and unrecognised by the people around them. No one paid attention to them. He walks around with Dinus’s halter in hand, smiling to everyone that passes him. Some of them smiles back and some of them do not dare to look at him.

“Shining black horse!” A tiny voice roars in the crowd and he halts his step. He hear footsteps running to him and a small girl with big smile meets his eyes. He recognise her. “You are here!” She claimed happily. He shot a look towards Kragen to the people around. Children get attached quickly. “Hello little girl.” He say, trying to sound as normal as possible.

“We told the Prince about you!” She giggles happily touching Dinus. Dinus jerks back, clearly annoyed and he frightened the little girl. “Easy boy.” He warns Dinus.

“If you will excuse me little girl, I have a business to attend.” He tells her with a smile. “I will see you again, very soon.” He promised her and stars walking ahead. Dinus and Kragen follows him.

“Wait!” The little girl calls again and he fists his hands controlling his annoyance. “What is your name?” she ask. He crouch down to her level and holds on to her tiny hand. He can twist and break her hands in seconds because she annoys him so much but no, this isn’t a part of his plan.

“My name is Kai.”

She giggles. “My name is Hannah.” She tells and kisses his cheek before running off. Kragen coughs and looks away. This wasn’t his plan.

 

\--//--

 

Kai was talking to an old woman about her crafts when people start screaming. He let out a sigh because he have been distracted, waiting for what his curse has for all of them this time. “Help!” the woman screams. She is carrying a little boy in her arms. He stands still at the old woman’s stall as the rest rush to the lady to help her. Kragen comes running to him with worry plastered on his face. “Are you alright My Lord?” He whispers for only Kai to hear.

“Stop calling me that. Go and pretend over there.” Kai chases Kragen away to the scene. He watch four knights rush to the crowd, pushing some of the people away to the lady. “Safe him sire…!” he hears the woman’s scream slicing through the air. He spots Hannah in the crowd and mentally curses his misfortune. How did the girl even recognise him at the first place?

Kragen walks back to him. “Poisoned water, My Lord.”

Kai glares at Kragen. “I know my Lord. I will call you by your name when there people around us.”

All of a sudden, the whole crowd turns to look at him. “What the hell happened?” Kai grits through his teeth. “He can take Albert to the palace. His horse is as fast as Prince Sehun’s!”

Hannah. This girl needs to be silenced. Kai glares into the soil burning some souls through the layers of soil. He is angered, beyond furious. Knights came running to him, “Why don’t you take the boy there yourselves.” Kai speaks before the knights can ask him to do so. He can feel the knights fear. “You need to calm down my… Kai.” Kragen whispers.

“We… we don’t have our horse with us.” One of the knight informs with a stutter. He runs his fingers into his hair frustratingly. “Get Dinus.” He instruct Kragen and glares at knights.

“It’s a shame for knights like you. You can’t even help your people. What would your King or Prince think of you?”

Kragen comes with Dinus and the knights help the breathless, pale boy up on the horse. Kai takes his place behind the boy with a hand on the boy’s waist steadying him. “I will see you at the palace.” He spats at the knights and a look to Kragen. The boys’ mother is still crying on the ground with thankful eyes at him.

“Ride fast Dinus.”

 

\--//--

 

Kai carried the dying boy into the palace, heading to the hall where the sick are lying. Being the master of the dead, he is watching this boy take his last breaths. He can’t even spare his lives because the decisions are not in his hands. He is just the master, Lord of the Underworld. Who lives and who dies are not his choices to make.

“What happened to him?” A smooth, velvety voice questions from behind him. Everyone around him stands the bow towards the voice. Kai could not hide his smirk, turning around deliberately slow with his eyes fixed on the dying boy in his hands. Kai falls on his knees, “He is poisoned My Prince.”

 

~/~

 

This has never before happened to him. Sehun stares at the shining black hair that belongs to the man kneeling with dying boy in his arms. There is a strange power around the man and Sehun feel himself being pulled to him. The rush he felt upon hearing the man calling him ‘My Prince’ makes him weak. No one ever called him ‘My Prince’ in such way or maybe it is just the lack of rest making him feel unnecessarily.

“Take the boy.” Sehun tells a servant and she takes the boy from the man’s arms. Sehun watch the physician check on the boy but his eyes keep betraying him. The man is still kneeling on the ground and Sehun could not stop looking at him. “What happened to the boy?” Sehun asks the man, hoping to hear his voice once again. This is already against his morale as a Prince but something urges him to ignore his title this very moment.

“He was drinking water from a pipe My Prince, He started choking a few seconds later.”

He is powerful. Sehun decided. This man is making him weak and he is yet to look at this man’s face. The man is still kneeling, looking down, and his long fluffy hair hides his face from his view. Sehun moves forward to the man, pulling him up by the shoulders. Their eyes met and Sehun’s knees betrays him.

“My Prince.” The man calls, holding him from falling. Sehun holds onto the stranger’s tunic. He feels oddly calm and serene in this man’s arm. He smells earthy and warm. “Thank you.” Sehun whispers sitting down on the chair a servant brought. “You need rest Prince Sehun.” Another physician advices him while checking his eyes. Sehun waves his hand at the physician. “Not now.” He mumbles, taking a cup of water from the tray. Sehun stares at the water in cup, hesitating.

“It’s the water this time. Ring the bell and warn the people not to drink any water!” Sehun yells, standing up to rush out the hall. But everything turns dark moments later.

 

~/~

In an odd situation the physician had requested him to stay by their Prince. Kai almost revealed his true self by laughing at their stupidity. Kai rakes his eyes all over the Prince’s long body, long legs. The Prince is sound asleep. Kai stares at the sleeping Prince. He’s pale but his lips are still strawberry pink. He is motionless but still looks strong and capable. He is a man but he is prettier than any other female he had seen. He is definitely attracted to the Prince. Kai recalls the highest physician’s words; “The Prince had been through a lot. He handles everything himself and now the current situation must have stressed him more.”

Kai moves closer to the Prince’s motionless body. “My Prince.” He whispers into the Prince’s ears. He kneels on the Prince’s bed, hands beside the Prince’ head, staring into the Prince’s closed eyes. “I want to ruin your beautiful face My Prince.” He whispers again, low enough to not wake the Prince up. He has hundreds of ways to ruin his Prince in his mind but not now. He want to hear his Prince moan for him, moan his name with his velvety prince voice.

The Prince groans and turns to his side and in a swift moment Kai is lying next to the prince. His Prince is hugging his hand, still deep asleep. Warmth spreads in his heart. He can feel the Prince’s beating heart against his arm. Kai stares at the Prince’s long eye lashes for some time. If he was still human, curse-less, things would have been easier. But now since he is no longer human, no longer has a beating heart and bound to his limitless curse, everything is a lot more difficult.

“You cursed me father. You banished me. Fine. I will make sure to cause harm to your human world when i put my foot on your world. Your little humans will suffer my curse!”

 

\--//--

 

This is the longest sleep he had and the most peaceful one. Sehun feels a peaceful warmth around him. He blink his eyes open. He remember fainting in the arms of a handsome stranger. Extremely handsome and charming handsome. His eyes are soul keepers. His lips are meant to ruin. His features are artwork and his whole self is an epitome of godlike being. How can someone be so perfect?

“You are smiling My Prince.”

Sehun freezes and turn to his left to see the handsome stranger looking like a mess in his bed, next to him.

“Now you are staring.” The stranger speaks again. Yes Sehun is staring. The stranger’s shining black hair is all over the place and no one looked this good.

“What are you doing on my bed?” Sehun manage to speak and question the guy. Sehun can definitely throw this man in the dungeons and lock him up for his behaviour but he can’t seem to yell and call his guards in. The stranger smirks and a part of Sehun dies.

“My Prince…” he whispers, voice husky and heavy. “You pulled me to bed last night.”

Sehun frowns at the handsome stranger. “You are also still holding me so tightly My Prince.” The stranger gestures to their linked arms with his eyes. Sehun quickly let go of his arm and instantly the comfortable warmth disappears.

They stare at each other for some time. The more Sehun stares at the other, the more Sehun wants to keep looking into his eyes. Sehun watch the other’s eyes leave his eyes and travel down to look at his lips. His eyes are lustful and dark. Darker than they already are. “My Prince…”

Sehun watch the other trap him in between his arms. He should fight back, he should push him away but he can’t seem to tell his hands to do so. “What is your name?” Sehun ask the man above him. His shining black hair shadows his forehead and Sehun buries the urge to feel the stranger’s soft hair.

“Kai.” Sehun hears him answer and Kai shifts closer to his face. The same warmth spreads all over him like a blanket protecting him from cold and the earthy scent drives him to the edge.

 

\--//--

Kai looks down at the beauty under him. Sehun looks vulnerable and his small, plump lips are begging to be tasted. He feel the Prince shiver in anticipation, his eyes tells him that he is eager and his long pale finger are clutching the sheets tightly. “So beautiful.” Kai whispers, leaning down closer to the Prince lips. Sehun closes his eyes, breathing unstable. Kai licks Sehun’s pink lips and Sehun shivers. He licks again, from one corner to the other. “So delicious.” He whispers against the Prince’s lips. Kai lowers his hips to the Prince and he is gifted with a pleasing moan. Kai kisses the Prince. Hard and greedy. The Prince opens his mouth for Kai to explore the sweet cavern. Kai kisses him harder, tasting more of the Prince. He pushes himself deeper into Sehun’s mouth and moves his hips against Sehun. Sehun moans again, leaving the sheets to grip on his arms. Kai sucks on Sehun’s tongue and Sehun moves beneath him, gripping him harder. Kai drops his body weight on Sehun’s and leaves the Prince’s lips to mark his neck. “So sweet…” Kai bites Sehun’s neck, a soft whimper escapes Sehun abused lips. Kai could feel Sehun’s nails clawing his back. Kai touches Sehun’s collarbones, trailing them with his finger and another moan leaves Sehun’s pink lips. Kai licks the pale skin, kissing and marking along the way. Sehun bucks his hips up, and moans with a please.

“Kai…” Sehun moans his name and Kai stop tasting Sehun’s skin and kisses his lips once more. “Moan my name My Prince.” Kai whispers, kissing the honey like lips slowly. His hands travels to the side of the Prince’s body and finds his nipple. He pinches Sehun’s nipples without a warning and Sehun moans his name in pleasure once more.

“Prince Sehun.” A voice rings from outside the chamber and Sehun taps Kai’s shoulder. “The King is calling for you Prince Sehun.”

“I will be there.” Sehun manage to answer to the guard with Kai still licking the corners of his mouth.

“I have to go Kai.” Sehun pushes himself up and Kai kneels, looking at the flushed Prince. He move aside to let the Prince go. “You should leave Kai.”

Kai should be angered for being ordered by a mere Prince but he is not an inch offended or angered with Sehun telling him to leave. “I will see you later my Prince.” Kai promises, grabbing his coat from the chair. Before he walk out of the chamber, he turns to look at Sehun again and so did Sehun.


	3. TWO

Sehun keeps himself busy with patrols and the latest water troubles. The sick aren’t getting better and the food ration they have are getting lesser. Over 5000 thousand people to feed and food for less than 3000. They would not last a month. There are so many things to be done and there is no solution to any of it. If this is a sorcerer’s work, he could get himself another sorcerer to end this misery.

“I found a solution.” Sehun claims thankfully.

“I need the best sorcerer, present here in the palace before night.”

Sehun dashes of to see the King to inform the positive lead to end their misery. The guards open the huge door of the court and he see his father discussing matters with the head physician. “Sehun.” The King acknowledges his presence. “I have a good news father.” Sehun informs bowing back to the physician.

“Before anything Sehun, Our Kingdom is not under a threat of evil sorcery.” The King informs and Sehun gapes at his father. He turn to look at the physician and the physician nods along. “What do you mean father?”

“I went to seek help from the High Priestess in the mountains.” The King starts, looking troubled and powerless. “This isn’t a work of black magic or sorcery.”

Sehun listens to his father carefully, waiting for the King to drop more burden on his shoulder. He can never complain about the troubles and burdens he has all because of the kingdom and people’s affair because he had sworn to protect them all. “This is the work of God himself.”

“What?” The reason sounds absurd in his ears. “God?” Sehun questions his King back. “Do you hear yourself father? You sound absurd!”

“He is here Sehun. He is walking around us, watching our misery.”

 

~/~

 

Kai is indeed walking around the palace, town and villagers. Kragen had left to the Underworld to charge himself with souls and come back with some food for Dinus. Kai walks to the stable to check on Dinus but he is surprised by the Prince himself standing before Dinus, glaring at the horse.

“My Prince.” Kai greets, taking slow steps towards his beautiful prince. Kai notice Sehun stiffen upon the word ‘My Prince.’

“Aren’t you a little arrogant?” Sehun snaps back at Kai with a glare. Dinus lets out an angry noise, frightening the Prince and Kai signals Dinus to behave.

“Am I?” Kai teases, standing extremely close behind Sehun. “Do you not like me greeting you like that?” Kai whispers, trailing a finger on Sehun’s back.

 

“Answer me, My Prince.”

“No.” Sehun hates it. He hates it because it is him the one with authority but why is he submitting himself like that to this person.

Kai smirks, touching Sehun’s hair, feeling the soft strands in between his fingers. “I am so sorry for my misbehaviour, My Prince.” Kai whispers, kissing Sehun’s shoulder. He hear Sehun lets out a heavy breath. “Let me greet you the proper way My Prince.” Kai suggests.

Kai grips Sehun’s hair and turns him around. Sehun gawks at Kai. Before he could protest and push him away, Kai is already kissing him. Hard and eager. Sehun could feel Kai’s fingernail scraping his skull and he is already leaning against the wall. Kai pinches his nipple over his thin tunic and he whimpers, giving Kai the opportunity to explore his mouth. Sehun kisses back eagerly.

 

“This is not right.” Sehun whispers after sometime, in between the kisses. Kai traps him against the wall, not letting Sehun go.

“Something is troubling you My Prince.” Kai whispers, nuzzling in the crooks of Sehun’s neck, inhaling Sehun’s sweet intoxicating scent. “Some matters.” Sehun tells with a deep sigh. Kai places light kisses along Sehun’s neck. “You are tense.” Kai says into Sehun’s ear, biting his ear lobe lightly. Sehun lets out a chuckle.

“Hug me please.” Sehun pleads softly and Kai hugs him. Sehun feels overwhelmed by emotions. One hug and he can’t seem to control his heart.

“I should go Kai.” Sehun informs, pulling out from the hug.

“And Kai, please greet me like you should greet a prince next time.” Kai watch Sehun walk away after the warning. He hear Dinus snot from somewhere behind him and Kai smiles brightly. He watch Sehun’s long tunic sway with each step, “You are too easy my Prince.”

 

\--//--

 

“My Lord. You need to return back to the Underworld.” Kragen reminds him.

“You should stop calling me that.” Kai hisses back as they pass a group of knights. Kai heard the people talking about the King meeting the High Priestess on the mountains. Kai know her. She is his father’s daughter, but not his sister. Ledite, Highest Priestess of the Magic world, a demigod. Knowing Ledite and her powers, she might have given hints to the King about what caused the troubles in the Kingdom.

 “If I leave now, Sehun would suspect me.” Kai whispers back to Kragen as they walk around. “But that is what I plan to do. I want him to suspect me.” Kai smirks to himself. If he was in his own Underworld comfort, he would have let out a happy roar, shake the underworld with his happiness because none of the soul could be happy.

“What is your plan my Lord?” Kragen questions but whispers the title for his master. Kai turns to look at Kragen. Kai knows what he wants. “Wait for me at the hellhole by midnight, I’ll be there.”

 

\--//--

 

“What are you doing on my bed?” Sehun grits, clearly annoyed and angry with what he sees. Instead of an answer, he receives a small chuckle out of that man’s mouth. “Are you sure you are annoyed my prince?”

Sehun ignores the other on his bed, unbuckling his sword belt. “I could send you away with the guards this moment.” Sehun warns again.

“Empty warnings.” Kai teases.

“Really Kai. Please leave.” Sehun tells Kai tiredly. He is tired. Tired of everything and there seems to be no end to this misery. With the poisoned water, he hardly had any water to drink for himself. Although his servants left some fresh stored water in his room, he can’t bring himself to drink the water, knowing that his people are not drinking any out there.

“You seem stressed my prince.” Kai’s husky voice rings near his ears, and Sehun feels the hot breath against his skin. Before Sehun could move away, there’s a pair of hands on his shoulders, massaging him. Sehun shuts his eyes, feeling the stress turn to something he could not explain. “I can make you feel better, my prince.”

Sehun leans in to the touches, warm and calm, chasing away his stress and burden. “Kai…” Sehun whispers with a low moan and Kai hums as a response. Kai lowers his hands to massage the Prince’s small waist, sneaking fingers inside the prince’s tunic to feel the soft, smooth skin. Sehun hums in content. His legs starts to weaken, forcing him to lean against Kai’s sturdy chest. He could feel Kai coming closer, getting closer, leaning closer against him, and making them stand back against chest, hips against hips. Kai starts loosening the prince’s pants rope, pulling it loose slowly as he keep his eyes on Sehun’s pink cheeks and parted lips.

Sehun has his hand over Kai’s all of a sudden. “I can’t do this with you.” Sehun pulls away from Kai’s warm hands on his hips, turning around to gaze at Kai’s dark, hooded eyes.

“I know what you want, I feel your intentions Kai.” Sehun speaks, still looking into the other’s intimidating eyes, “But I can’t.” If Sehun did not snap out of Kai’s trance, he would have given himself to this unknown man, betraying his honour, risking everything for himself.

“There should be a limit between us…” Sehun continues. “…and I have so much on my shoulders.”

 

\--//--

 

Kai stares into Sehun’s eyes as deep as he could and those eyes are not lying. Sehun’s intentions are as clear as crystals. It was just lust and a moment’s pleasure. Kai lands his eyes on the moon shining through the window, it’s almost midnight. He chuckles, making Sehun frown and offended. “I have to leave now, My Prince.” He speaks, locking eyes with Sehun once again. Sehun is still flushed and his pants is hanging loosely over his hips. Kai spots the tent over the Prince’s pants. He smirks proudly.

“I promise you my prince, there will be a limit between us.” Kai says walking towards the window. He didn’t give Sehun any chance to speak as he jumps down, leaving Sehun’s chambers from the window. Dinus awaits him at the stable. He has to ride to the hellhole as promised. Without sparing Sehun who is at the window another glance, Kai makes his way to the stable.

Dinus neighs knowingly. “Let’s go back until we are summoned back up.”

Kragen stands outside the hellhole waiting for his master to arrive. In a lightning speed, Kai arrives at the hellhole and they ride back down to their domain. Kai feels Dinus shift under him and next to him Kragen changes into his true self. “Is everything alright, My Lord?” Kragen asks as he take Dinus for a feast prepared by the souls.

“Everything is going smoothly.”

 

\--//--

 

“Prince Sehun.” A servant rushes to him as he hops of Shelly after returning from his usual morning rounds. Everything is still the same in the villages. Everyone is still starving and thirsty. “The King is waiting for you.”

Sehun rushes to the hall where the king awaits him. All the physicians and ministers are waiting for his presence. “What’s the matter farther?” Sehun notices all the tired eyes in the hall as he takes his seat. The King has his hand over his forehead and a deep frown in between his eyes,

“Ledite is paying us a visit.” The King speaks and low whispers are heard. Sehun frowns, “This supposed to be good news right? We could seek her help to search for the culprit.”

The King nods. “Indeed a good news but…”

“But what your majesty?” A physician questions after the King’s long pause.

“Her help might come with her own request.”

Sehun saw this coming. Nothing comes for free and nobody would help without getting something in return, and knowing how things work in the magical kingdom, they would have to return something to her.

“What would that be?” Sehun questions, looking at his father.

“I have no idea Sehun. It could be anything depending on the circumstances we are facing.”

 

“Circumstances we are facing?” Sehun questions in his mind. Sehun is on the verge of giving up. Nothing can be done anymore and if this Demigod priestess is a good help, he might consider her request.

 “How if her request will be beyond our hands?” Sehun asks, looking at everyone. It is better to be cautious.

More whispers are heard from the hall but this time louder, “We can’t let our kingdom fall for an unknowing danger.” One of them decides to speak.

“We can’t go down without fighting!” Another one speaks, louder and stern. “You thought all our knights to fight for our loved ones Prince Sehun. We will fight for the Kingdom.”

“This is not about a fight.” Sehun answers, “The priestess wouldn’t want us to go on a war or conquer another city for her.” Nods of agreement are seen. The Priestess needs no kingdom of her own, need no city for herself.

“She will give.” The King chips in, “And she will take.”

 

\--//--

 

Kai gets every news from Hypenor. His Prince looks pale and dead according to Hypenor. Kai knows the reason to it. The water. Although the palace has its own source of water, the prince is too adamant to drink, not especially when more than half of his people are in a state of dying of thirst and hunger. Hypenor also informs him of the arrival of the High Priestess to the Kingdom. Kai laughs, laughs like he usually does when he is Underworld, shaking the dead with his thundering laughter, slicing their vessel to more damage with happiness. “What can she do against me?” Kai questions Kragen who is standing beside him, serving him wine.

But there’s another shocking news that had Kai gone quiet, “The Prince’s betrothed is visiting, the same time as the High Priestess.”

 

Upon listening the game changing news, the Underworld lights up into an enormous flame, louder, ear piercing screams fills the air. The Eviant’s roar shuts them all up but the flames continue to grow.

“My Lord.” Kragen calls, breaking Kai from his wrath. Hypenor falls with a piercing scream on the ground.

“How is this not known before?” Kai questions as he watch Hypenor weep in pain on the ground.

“No one spoke of the Prince’s betrothed until sunset.” Hypenor informs and he shrieks in pain. The screams of the soul outside the palace slices through the walls and ashes clouds the air outside. Screams and cries of pain pricks his eardrums as the ugly smell of flesh burning hits his nostrils. The Eviant roars again but the screams continues. The souls are going to suffer his wrath.

“Who is the Prince’s betrothed?”

“A wise and noble Prince from the east, Prince Chan.”

Kai looks into Hypenor demanding more detailed information about the spoken Prince. Although Kai, still has the winning card he is enraged upon the idea of his Prince belonging to someone else. His Prince is only his. Because of His Prince, because of Sehun so much is happening.

 

\--//--

 

Sehun leads all the welcoming ceremonies for both the High Priestess and his betrothed. Sehun overlooked about Prince Chan’s existence as the Kingdom faces all kinds of troubles. Deep down in his heart Sehun knows there’s a dead end coming his way. Something tells him so. He had always been an optimistic leader but now, he is slowly losing hope, leaving it to fate.

The High Priestess arrives first. Magic fills the air but her aura is not healing anything. She looks around as Prince Sehun and The King awaits her at the entrance. “Welcome High Priestess Ledite.” The King greets her with a bow. She smiles, bowing at him. “Great worry fills your air, dear King.” She speaks but her eyes lingers on Sehun.

Sehun bows at her, “Welcome.” He says, leaning to give her a polite hug. They walk with her to the main court where food are already served for her to dine in. “It is kind of you to visit us when no one is willing too.” Sehun speaks as the servants starts serving them. She smiles, all polite and decent in her priestess way. “I must visit.” She replies, eyes still lingering on Sehun making him uncomfortable.

The King shifts on his chair, unsure, uncertain. “Is it because you found a way to help us?” The King asks. Again she smile. Sehun starts to feel uncomfortable with her consistent eyes. “I could say so.” She answers.

“What is it?” Both Sehun and the King asks.

This time she laughs.

“There is nothing magic can do to help you, but magic helped me see who is behind all this.”

Sehun let out a desperate sigh. “In which way is this helping us to solve our misery?” He ask, controlling his tone but he know, she knows.

“The person behind this more powerful than me. I am powerless before him. He came to you before, it is your turn to go to him.” She says looking at Sehun.

“You are powerless before him. What effect would my appearance make?” Sehun questions, challenging her to reveal more. Sehun knows she is not telling them the whole thing. The King remains silent all the time and Sehun is beyond furious at his father, at least he should have acted like the King. Be a King instead of a coward on a throne.

“You will know when you meet him Prince Sehun.” She replies. “Where can I meet him?” Sehun asks instantly.

“At the end of the kingdom, the first village that got attacked. There’s a hill, go to the top.” The priestess gives direction. Sehun stares at her, dumbfounded. “And?”

“You will have your hints.” She finishes.

“I believe my purpose here is done.” She speaks, getting up without eating anything. “I am not done yet.” Sehun tells her, voice rising.

“But I am.” She speaks and he could feel her rage. “One more thing, The Magic World demands something in return.”

Both the King and Sehun freezes on their seat although they had predicted this. Giving something materialistic would be easier but what worries Sehun is, if her demand is out of his hands.

“What is it?” He ask, unsure of her answer.

“He will demand it on my behalf.”

 

 

The King stayed back and Sehun accompanied the Priestess to her carriage. Sehun nods to her horsemen as respect.

“Prince Sehun.” She calls when he guides her up her carriage. “You have everything to lose, but nothing to lose.” She tells, holding his hand.

“I feel like everything is slipping through my fingers.” He confesses and she caresses his head as if he is a child. “Remember my words.” She speaks again and left.

Sehun watch her leave the palace’s gate but her words remained in his head. The location, The Magic Law and her reminder.

 

\--//--

 

Kai smiles widely, lying on his hard bed. The bed up above is nicer, or maybe it is just Sehun’s bed that feels nice. Ledite did a great job. He saw everything she showed him. Of course Ledite would know it’s him and it is best she don’t meddle in his business. No one should but only one could. Ledite had also given Kai the authority to do the exchange for the Magic World when she reminded Sehun about the Magic Law. The Priestess also told Sehun the location of the hellhole. Knowing his Prince’s nature, Sehun would be heading towards the hellhole tomorrow.

 

Tomorrow, what a wonderful day it would be.

 

\--//--

 

Sehun greets his betrothed with a warm hug. Prince Chan. He came to visit despite the ill news that is spread about his kingdom. The Princes union brought great unity between their kingdoms. Trades and business became fruitful for their people. Prince Chan will be crowned as the King in another moon and their wedding will be the next.

“How have you been?” Prince Chan asks when they head for the chamber after all the welcoming. Sehun feels he could melt immediately. No one asked him how he felt. No one knows the burden he’s carrying on his shoulder. No one knows how much this ill fate had troubled him. Only he knows.

“It’s been hard.” He whispers, sitting on his bed. His tone alone is enough to inform Prince Chan how hard it has been for him.

“It’ll be okay soon.” Prince Chan consoles, bringing Sehun closer to him for a hug. Sehun allows Prince Chan’s hands to linger longer on his arm and back. They are bound to each other after all. They lie next to each other, staring at each other with small consoling talks and falls asleep one after another.

The next morning, Prince Sehun leaves the palace to the guided location, alone with no guards. Just him and Shelly. Shelly rides fast like he understands the importance of the location to Sehun. Sehun passes by the first attacked village. It still looks eerie as before sending shiver down his spine. There’s a small fear lingering in his mind and heart, ‘How evil could this person be?’ Shelly starts riding towards the hill, a small pathway towards the hill. He never came rounding to this part of the kingdom and neither this part was ever dangerous. Villagers never came to this part too. Shelly neighs, Sehun feels its discomfort. There’s a weird aura in the air, making his chest tight.

They reach top of the hill. Sehun jumps off his horse and scans for the said cave but none seen. Shelly starts making noises, sniffing the soil beneath him. Shelly would normally stay quiet if they are on a hunt but this time Shelly caught Sehun’s attention.

Sehun checks the soil around Shelly. Footsteps and horseshoe marks.

A man and a horse.

Those steps are not his and Shelly’s. The children from the village told him about the appearance of the strange man and a strange horse. His horse, Lord of all Horse. Shelly is a Prince because Sehun is a Prince. So, the man must be a noble, royalty.

Sehun touches the soil, feeling it on his fingers while his brains does its work. Sehun pictures the description of this unknown man in his head. He know everyone in his kingdom, he know them very well and none looked like the description, except one. The one who came few days ago, the one who has a shining black horse, the one who has dark, powerful eyes. ‘I may be mistaken.’ He tells himself, unsure and uncertain if Sehun wants the person to be labelled as felon.

 

“Hello…” Sehun calls.

No reply came and no one appeared. “Hello….” He calls again. The person must have known of his presence.

“Hello….” He calls again, frustrated that no one is appearing. Not even a soul and not even a cave. He must ride back soon. He never left the palace for this long. The Prince starts to doubt the Priestess. ‘Maybe she is testing me.’ He says to himself, looking around for one last time.

 

~/~

 

“Prince Sehun!” The guards yells, calling for him as soon as a servant boy takes Shelly away. “What is wrong? What’s with the ruckus?” he asks, taking the stairs towards the courtroom. “The person…” The guard starts, Sehun stops walking, “What is with him?”

“He’s been found. He’s with the King now.”

Sehun dashes off to see his father. He heads for the courtroom. The guards open the door hastily as they see him running with urgency. Sehun’s eyes fell on the man, standing before the King. As said, he’s wearing all black. Sehun heads to sit beside the King, as the rest in the courtroom gives him a bow of respect but the person stands still. He seems familiar.

Sehun knows him.

His heart is screaming ‘No’ but his mind, confused.

 

“Kai.” He whispers, looking at the person. Kai stands proudly before him, looking glorious and the smirk. The victorious smirk.

“You bastard!” Sehun yells, stomping towards Kai angrily, pulling his collars.

“Sehun!” The King’s voice echoes in the large space.

Sehun and Kai looks into each other’s eyes for a brief second. One full of rage and hatred, one full of challenge and teasing.

“It’s been a long time… My Prince.” Kai greets. Sehun’s body seems to have an auto reaction to Kai’s voice. Electricity runs through his back, making the hair behind his back stand.

“Sehun.” The King calls again and Sehun let go of Kai’s collar. He walks to his seat beside the King. Sehun tries to calm himself on his chair but he can’t as the King asks Kai to introduce himself formally. He has to hear Kai speak with that seducing velvety voice and he reminds himself that he should not waver at this point. There are lives at stake.

 

“I am…” Kai starts, locking his eyes with Sehun. “Kai.” Sehun scoffs. If he could, he would have chopped off Kai’s head with a swing of his sword. Sehun hates the other’s arrogance.

“And…” Kai continues, still looking at Sehun with his dark eyes.

 

\--//--

 

Kai had told the keeper of the hellhole to not appear before the Prince and not burn him to ashes. Kai knew his Prince was coming for him, Kai knew. But it wouldn’t be dramatic to meet on the hill and settle everything just between the two of them. So Kai rode Dinus to the palace again. Again intentionally leaving their marks for Sehun to see.

He told the palace guards, “I am here to give myself to the King.” And the guards starts dragging him to the king like a loyal dog. The King, as Sehun always grumbled is useless. He knew who Kai was, but he only whispered a ‘What did we ever do to you to deserve such ill fate?” A question Kai wishes to only answer before Sehun.

 

~/~

 

Kai kept his eyes fixed on Sehun, and the other is fuming in anger. Kai smirks, “and… I am the Lord of the Underworld.”

Gasp and loud murmurs is heard. The King lost the colour on his face and Sehun, Sehun is gaping at Kai. Ledite had warned them about it, but none took her seriously by focusing on Magic instead. Sehun’s confused and helpless expression is so beautiful to look at. Kai keep his lustful eyes on the beautiful face.

 

“Prove yourself.” Another foreign voice questioned, making Kai look towards it. Another Prince, walking towards them. Prince Chan. Kai could hear the Eviant roar from underground. The dead has to suffer again. The dead has to suffer the sins of the living. But that is what the souls are ought to feel in the Underworld. They are there to suffer. Suffer in hell.

 

Prince Chan sits next to Prince Sehun and a hand over Prince’s Sehun’s hand. Kai hates it. It’s like an open challenge. “You are not supposed to challenge the Lord of the Underworld.” The court’s physician speaks. Prince Chan nods, “He could be lying.”

Murmurs and whispers are heard again. Louder every passing second. Kai stays silent, observing each faces in the court. No one dares to speak anything with look Kai is giving.

 

“Why is it so warm suddenly?”

 

“It’s getting hotter.”

 

“Oh my god. My feet is burning.”

 

Kai watches Sehun’s face turn red. The sweat beads forming on his pale skin. Prince Chan starts grumbling slowly and The King, “Lord Kai…”

Kai continues watching Prince Chan’s hand on his Prince’s hand. “Lord Kai…” the King calls again. The heat in the courtroom starts to suffocate. “Kai…” Sehun calls, meeting Kai’s eyes. Sehun takes his hand away from Prince Chan’s as he saw a flash of fire from Kai’s eyes. The heat is Kai’s rage.

“I am sorry for the rudeness My Lord…” the King speaks, giving Kai a proper respect. Prince Chan stays mum, not apologizing.

 

“This is not your place.” Sehun speaks after the servants brought Kai another chair. Kai hums in response. “I am not interested with your land or your kingdom.” He replies, looking at his nails.

“Then what is it My Lord?” The King asks.

“It was mere curiosity at first, now pleasure.” Kai replies. Sehun’s spine is electrocuted once again. Pleasure. Flashes of Kai’s heated kisses and their bodily contact sends tingles all over his body. Sehun was making out with a devil. Kai sends Sehun a knowing smirk.

“How is your curiosity bringing us all the ill fate, My Lord?” The physician questions. Kai laughs, loud and humorous. He wonders if they are all dense or just oblivious.

“Have you not heard of my tale?” he ask everyone in the courtroom.

Silence.

“You are cursed.” Prince Chan answers. Kai smirks, looking at the King. So this Prince knows about him. Not so dense Prince but Kai hates him. He hates him to the level that he had it all planned about the punishments he would get in the Underworld, if he is sent there. Those thoughts made Kai smirk more. Sehun’s stare gets deeper.

“By my father.” Kai speaks. “Cursed to live with the dead, like the dead.”

Sehun’s eyes changes, from hatred, rage to pity and sorry. “But of course I wouldn’t silently accept my ill fate.” Kai continues. The Kings nods, acknowledging Kai’s remark.

 

“Your presence in the world above will cause harm and damage.” The King finishes Kai’s tale.

 

\--//--

 

 

“Have you lost your mind Sehun!?” Prince Chan yells at him. For a sane person, his decision was crazy brave. But he had no other option. He had to do what he has to do. Protect his Kingdom. The King walks in his chambers. Prince Chan walks around aimlessly, thinking for an option.

“There are no more options.” Sehun whispers, sitting at his work table.

“There could be a catch in his deal Sehun…!” Prince Chan yells back. Sehun scoffs, laughing at Prince Chan. “He’s Lord of the Underworld, in another words God of the Dead.” Sehun informs Prince Chan. The King sits on his son’s bed, looking at Sehun.

“You could have said no!”

“And let the kingdom suffer until no one is left! Even if someone else is to go on my behalf, the kingdom will fall! And even if I kill myself, the kingdom will fall!” Sehun screams back. There is no way out. “I am not risking my people’s lives!”

 

“Would you be happy?” The King asks in a small voice after witnessing his son’s outburst.

Sehun scoffs, mocking his father.

“I am not in a place to be happy anymore father.”

Sehun turns to look at Prince Chan, “I am sorry Chan, but it ends here. Between us.” Sehun speaks, returning the ring he hid in his bedside drawer. “Tell your father of what happened.”

“Sehun please…” Prince Chan begs looking at the ring in Sehun’s palm.

“I am sorry Chan.”

 

~/~

 

“How can we unveil the curse upon our land?” The King speaks after some time, breaking the tension with a question. Kai sits comfortable on the chair, crossing his leg over the other, hand on the armrest, eyes fixed on the King.

“Are you willing to give anything to me as the exchange for your Kingdom?” Kai asks back, before telling them his wish.

“Can you spare this kingdom from your curse? It’s a curse after all.” Sehun asks back making Kai smirk. Kai uncross his leg and leans forward on his chair, locking eyes with Sehun. The smirk stays on Kai’s lips, frown permanent between Sehun’s brows.

“I assure you. Make a deal with me.” Kai speaks, eyes dark and focused.

 

“Yes.” The King decides.

Kai looks at Sehun, waiting for an agreement. “Yes.” Sehun says, tone unsure, heart wavering but mind focused on a reason; his kingdom, his people.

Kai smiles victoriously, leaning back on the chair.

“What’s the deal?” Sehun asks Kai.

Kai smiles arrogantly, taking his sweet time to say his wish out. He can see and sense the desperation in both the King and Prince, including Prince Chan’s rage and confusion.

“Sehun. He must follow me back to the underworld.”


	4. THREE

“What’s the deal?” Sehun asks Kai.

Kai smiles arrogantly, taking his sweet time to say his wish out. He can see and sense the desperation in both the King and Prince, including Prince Chan’s rage and confusion.

“Sehun. He must follow me back to the underworld.”

 

 

 Part 3

 

Nobody thought the Prince would make a deal with the Devil but he did and he is at loss now. The high priestess’s words keep repeating in his head. Now he finally know what she meant. Kai had allowed him to take Shelly along because according to Kai, Shelly would love the underworld. Sehun left the Kingdom in the hands of his loyal friend, the head knight. Someone he know that would keep the Kingdom safe after his departure, and his father’s death.

 

They ride to the hill top, where Sehun was searching for the said cave. Sehun follows Kai who is off his horse, walking towards a stone wall. They have been quiet, not talking to each other. Sehun watches the stone wall form a hole, wide enough for two horses and two men to pass. A figure appears inside the hole. Dinus snorts and Shelly follows behind, so did Sehun. Sehun’s eyes meet the figure and it bows in respect. “He’s the keeper of the gate.” Sehun hears Kai speak, as if answering the curiosity in his mind. A familiar figure appears before Kai who is feet away from Sehun. Sehun recognises him.

 

“Dear Prince.” It calls, lowering its head as respect. “I am Kragen.”

 

“In palace’s term, he’s my servant boy.” Kai speaks. Sehun follows Kai in silence. He could hear the screams and shrieks coming from far. He could see the other part of the Underworld in flames.  Under him, a river of fire and they are walking over it, with nothing under their feet. They are walking on air. The air feels different and his lungs and chest hurts as he try to breathe. Sehun is curious about the underworld but his curiosity is choking his mind.

Kai heads towards the palace specially unlocked for Sehun. Place far from the dark side of the Underworld, place closer to the World Above. Place where the air is lighter and water is clear. Place where the World above ends and The World Below starts. A place that Kai had specially locked for a purpose.

 

“Kragen will show you to your chambers.” Kai says, after accompanying Sehun to the gate.

“Where are you going?” Sehun asks, feeling out of place with unknown, scary looking faces around him.

“I have a deal to make with my farther.” Kai lies, throwing a sinful smile at Sehun.

 

\--//--

 

Kai heads towards Sehun’s chambers after completing the deal he made. Sehun is nowhere in the chambers but he could hear water splashes. His Prince is having his bath. ‘So Prince-like’ Kai taunts in his mind. Kai stares at the direction, slowly making his way towards the Prince. “I accept it.” Kai remembers it. Sehun had said it confidently, without hesitation and stutter. Undeniably a mighty Prince. Sehun had made sure he leaves without burdening the useless King and also chosen his successor. Sehun had also broken his ties with Prince Chan, returning the ring without sincere apologies.

The thought of Prince Chan had Kai enraged.

Sehun comes rushing out, hair wet and only in a bathrobe. “What’s happening?” Sehun asks Kai noticing the other’s presence, pointing towards the window in the chamber. The flames from far beyond is bright and the shrieks got ten times louder. The chamber gets brighter with each passing second with the reflection from outside.

Kai moves towards Sehun, eyes travelling all over Sehun’s body. Sehun takes his steps back, cautious. “How does Prince Chan feels like?” Kai question, half whispering caging Sehun in between his arms against the wall by the window. Sehun stares at Kai blankly, not comprehending the question. Kai’s dark orbs lands on his, and Sehun locks their gazes. They feels each other’s warm breath ghosting their skin. Sehun watch the turmoil in the other’s eyes. Full of pain, full of darkness. “You are the reason of my curse Sehun.” Kai says, his tone heavy with emotions but eyes still strong and dangerous.

“What?”

“You are mine dear Prince. Remember this before you get another dick up your ass or tongue down your throat. You are mine, only mine.” He whispers closely into the Prince’s ears, making the Prince shiver. He can see the goose bumps around the Prince’s pale neck. “Did he make you moan like I do my Prince?” He question, running his finger down the Prince’s pale neck. “No.” An answer came from the Prince’s pink lips. No hesitation, no stutters, simple confident answer.

He starts untying the Prince’s robe, “Did he make a mark anywhere on your pale skin, my Prince?” He makes sure his warm hands make contact with the Prince’s pale skin. His eyes inspect the Prince’s skin, pushing the robe down deliberately slow. The Prince lets out a shaky breath. A smirk appears on his lips. “You have been a good boy.” He whispers happily, smoothing the Prince’s flat stomach. “So smooth, so soft, so beautiful.” He praises, touching every inch of the Prince’s exposed body. The Prince lets out a moan. “All mine.”

“What should I do with you, My Prince?” Kai whispers, kissing Sehun’s chest. Kai hears Sehun’s rapid heart, and his heavy breathing. Nothing is louder than the sounds coming from Sehun. Sehun grips Kai’s hair in frustration, elbow on Kai’s shoulder holding himself up. “Kai…” Sehun moans again when Kai bites his right nipple. His legs gets wobbly with each passing second.

Sehun is in complete daze, not knowing that Kai had him laid on the bed. Hard bed, Sehun feels. Kai kneels over Sehun’s legs, eyes travelling everywhere, stopping on Sehun hardening member. Sehun watch Kai trail a finger over his member and he grip the sheets under him, writhing in pleasure.

Kai watch Sehun squirm in pleasure beneath him, all red, cheeks flushed, lips parted in the most alluring way. He decides to tease more by not touching Sehun anymore. Sehun’s tightly shut eyes, opens wide. Kai starts untying his own tunic, revealing his body to the man under him. Sehun’s eyes starts to shake, embarrassed and excited. “You love what you see, My Prince?”

Sehun averts his gaze, too flushed to even respond. Yes, he is totally loving what he see. “Sehun…” Kai calls in a low husky voice. “Answer me.”

Kai’s dominating tone sucks out answer in a blink of an eye from Sehun. “Yes…” Sehun answers, locking his eyes with Kai.

“Show some love.” Kai speaks again.

Sehun prods himself up with his shaky hands to Kai’s pants. Sehun opens the buttons hastily, fingers trembling in anticipation and nervousness. The sight of Kai’s hard, leaking member made Sehun flush more than he already is. Kai helps Sehun to pull down his pants and he guides Sehun to face his member.

With trembling hand, Sehun holds it and Kai moans sensually. The sounds Kai make encourages Sehun to do more with his hands. Kai grips Sehun’s soft locks, making Sehun meet his eyes. “Lie down on the bed now.” Kai tells, deciding on something exciting. Sehun’s virgin lips should stay virgin for today. The way Sehun fidgets on the bed excites Kai more than necessary.

“Open those pale legs wide.” Kai guides when Sehun is leaning against the bedrest, waiting for Kai. Kai takes his place at the end of the bed, watching Sehun spread his legs. A smile forms on his devilish lips. “So red…” he compliments.

“Now…” Kai starts, looking at Sehun, waiting for the other to look back at him. “Stretch yourself.”

Sehun gapes at Kai, unsure of what he is supposed to do. “Wh… what?” He stutters feeling flustered and embarrassed opening his legs wide for the devil.

“Finger…” Kai shows his own finger to Sehun, “… yourself.”

Sehun straightens up, bringing his legs closer. “I…” he starts but Kai’s glare made him consider what he’s supposed to say. “I’ve never.” Sehun says quickly before Kai could open his mouth and say something embarrassing.

Kai raises his eyebrows in amusement, slowly a smirk forms on his lips. “This is interesting.” He purrs, moving forward towards Sehun in all his naked devilish glory. Sehun grips the sheets hard, keeping himself alert. Kai touches Sehun’s ankle, caressing it with one finger slowly trailing up to his knee and thighs. Sehun shivers at the sensations.

“Open your mouth for me will you?” Kai purrs, tapping Sehun’s lips with two fingers. Sehun compels, opening his mouth for Kai. “Now suck.”

Sehun widens his eyes but does as told. He sucks Kai’s fingers, coating the fingers with saliva. Kai watches Sehun with keen eyes. Kai pulls his fingers out and kisses Sehun, hard and desperate, moving closer in between Sehun’s legs. He forces one finger into Sehun’s hole and Sehun breaks away from the kiss to scream in pain. “Shhh…” Kai coos, kissing Sehun once again, slowly moving his finger in a rhythm inside Sehun. Kai watch a tear roll down Sehun’s cheek. He starts biting Sehun’s neck, marking the pale man’s skin.

Kai adds another finger inside Sehun’s hole and Sehun lets out a moan. His face is in discomfort. “I am amused you haven’t done this before.” Kai speaks as he speeds up his fingers’ pace inside Sehun’s tight hole. Sehun opens his eyes to look at Kai, his mouth opens to speak but Kai hit the spot that had him moaning loudly and he hooks his legs around Kai’s waist. Kai hits the spot again and Sehun moans again.

Then he stops. Sehun looks at Kai blankly. “Keep your legs here.” Kai says, grabbing Sehun’s hooked legs on his waist. Without any warning, Kai pushes himself into Sehun. The pale man moans in pain, eyes scrunching tight. Sehun is tight, extremely tight and Kai loves it. The stretching was just to help Sehun get used to the feeling of having something inside him. Kai moves, and Sehun’s face turn red from trying to stifle his screams. Kai holds onto Sehun’s small waist and pulls himself out and, slams back in. This time, the sound that came out of Sehun’s small mouth is gasp of pleasure. Kai moves again, harder with each thrust. Sehun holds on to Kai’s arm when his legs gave up on holding on to Kai’s waist. “Ka…i” Sehun moans lewdly.

Sehun starts clenching around him, adding to the tightness he feels. Kai lets out a satisfying moan and he slams harder into Sehun. He leans down to lick Sehun’s pink bud, kissing the sweaty skin. “I am…” Sehun breathes, gripping Kai’s hair. “Close…” Sehun moans, arching his back when Kai hits his sensitive spot again. The building sensations in his stomach is too much too handle. Kai swipes the tip of Sehun leaking member and Sehun moans in pleasure, shaking under him as he cums. Kai keep thrusting, hitting Sehun’s prostate causing Sehun to clench around him and Kai releases himself inside Sehun after a few thrust. Kai groans erotically, pulling out of Sehun seconds later. Sehun moans again, moving away from Kai to breathe again. The air is thicker around them and Sehun finds himself fighting for air.

 

 

“Will you tell me now?” Sehun asks, taking deep breaths. Sehun feels sweaty and sticky. He needs another bath and fresher air. “Tell you what?” Kai asks, taking Sehun’s forgotten robe on the floor and putting it on himself.

“You said I was the reason to your curse.” Sehun reminds Kai. He heard the other clearly earlier and he is not going to forget it. Kai laughs, loudly. Sehun stares at the laughing man before him. He never seen Kai laugh. All of a sudden the ground starts to shake. “Kai…?” Sehun calls the devil, unsure of what is happening.

“It’s nothing, My Prince… This happens every time I laugh.” Kai tells, followed by another roaring laugh. Sehun sinks in the information he gets and looks around. He feels out of place, helpless.

He covers his lover naked body with the sheets, feeling completely used. Sehun’s heart starts to throb painfully. He don’t belong here. He’s just here for someone else’s pleasure. Pleasure. Kai had said it himself, “It was mere curiosity at first, now pleasure.”

A tear falls off his eyes, landing on a foreign palm. “Sehun…”

Kai kneels beside Sehun as the later keeps his head down. “You will know everything, but not today.”

 

~~//~~

 

Kai sits at the end of the long table with a big smile on his face. He reminisces his erotic moment with his prince earlier. He wants to laugh but knowing that Sehun is sleeping had him smirking instead. ‘Sehun’ for the first time Kai had call the Prince by his name. Kai smiles again. “Such a fool.” Kai speaks to the air. Kai looks around the interior of the castle. The Furies had done a great job with this place. He no longer feels lonely here, in this castle.

Kragen comes visiting in his human form, “My Lord.” He greets, standing next to Kai. “How’s the world above?” Kai asks, sipping his delicious wine. Kragen flaps his wings, changing into his true form. “Healing, My Lord.”

“Of course. It will. The Prince made a deal with me, I have to fulfil it.”

“What happens now, My Lord?” Kragen asks, lowering his head. Kai stands up from his chair, and heads towards the balcony. He looks at the clear water river that flows in from the world above. It changes to fiery red after 3 miles. “Now, we wait until The Underworld starts to choke him.”

 

~~//~~

 

Sehun wanders in his room aimlessly. He should be patrolling now, he should be talking to his people now, asking if they are fine, he should be; Sehun sighs. He feels trapped and locked. He is not sure if he is allowed to walk around the palace. Kai left the room last night and did not return again after that which had Sehun thinking about reasons. ‘Why me? Why am I the reason to his curse?’

Sehun hears a polite knock on the wooden door of the chambers, “It’s me, Dear Prince.” Sehun recognize the voice. Kai’s servant boy. “Come in.”

Kragen walks in, lowering his head, respecting Sehun. “You shouldn’t be bowing to me.” Sehun mumbles, but Kragen keeps his head low. “Lord Kai insisted.” Kragen informs and Sehun feel his heart gaining speed. “Dear Prince, breakfast is prepared for you.” Kragen invites Sehun. It hit Sehun that his stomach had taken nothing since yesterday. He follows the creature to the dinner hall. Sehun looks around at the hallway interior. Ancient interior with mystical charm. Sehun feels the goose bumps on his skin.

Sehun reaches the dinner hall. There are a lot of food on the long dining table. “Is this all for me?” Sehun whispers, loud enough for the servant boy to hear him. “Yes, Dear Prince.” Kragen says. “We didn’t know what to prepare for you.”

Sehun hesitates for a moment, “Kai…?”

“Lord Kai left for the Dark Peaks.” Kragen informs, placing a meat on Sehun’s plate. Sehun cringes at the sight of the meat but soon realize its lamb. “What is the Dark Peaks?” he ask when Kragen finish serving him.

“Lord Kai’s father lives there.”

 

\--//--

 

Kragen told him that he could walk around, see the palace but The Furies must accompany him. “There are still bad souls here who would cause harm. The Furies will protect you.” Kragen said.

So Sehun had wished to see Shelly first, before he see the palace grounds. The Furies happily took him to the stables. Sehun feels at home when his eyes meets Shelly. His horse looks perfectly fine and looks friendly with another black horse. Sehun stands from a distance to look at Shelly and the black horse. They are interacting. The Black Horse throws Shelly a piece of meat and Shelly sniffs it and neighs angrily. The Black Horse snorts, thumping its foot. Shelly then takes a bite of the meat. The Black Horse neighs this time. It must be happy.

“That Black Horse is Lord Kai’s favourite.” One of The Furies inform him in a funny voice.

“Dinus.” Sehun says its name.

Sehun walks towards them and Shelly starts neighing upon noticing Sehun, moving towards him but he’s tied. Sehun moves closer to Shelly allowing his horse to nuzzle his face, and bob their heads together. Sehun laughs happily. “I miss you too Shelly.” He tells him. Shelly lips Sehun mouth and Sehun pets him on the neck. He listen to Shelly making low noises. “How’s everything here?” He asks Shelly, looking at his horse. He feels sorry for it. Shelly has to suffer along with him. Sehun hears a snort coming from Dinus. Before Sehun could react to it, Shelly makes a loud aggressive noise. “Hey… it’s okay.” Sehun pets Shelly.

Sehun looks at the Black Horse. It is just like the owner. There’s a sharp hit on his chest. For some reason he feels hurt. “Can we go on a ride?” Sehun ask The Furies.

Sehun didn’t know that The Furies could fly. They are The Underworld’s fairies, one of them explained. Shelly rides fast, chasing The Furies as they tease him, flying over his head. Sehun holds Shelly tight. It’s been after sometime Shelly ran this fast. Sehun looks around, this palace looks exactly how a normal palace would look at the world up above, except there are no trees around, no sky to look at, no roads to walk on and no feelings to feel.

“Dear Prince.” The Furies calls, pointing towards a spot. Shelly slows down, stopping behind The Furies. “This is the waterfall.” They tell him. Sehun had gotten used to all three Furies talking at the same time. Sehun eyes the waterfall. The water falls into the Underworld from a hole on the stone wall. “The hole…” Sehun asks, curious if that could lead him out of the Underworld.

“Guarded by the hellhounds.” The Furies answer. Shelly jerks his head towards the flowing clear water river and Sehun jumps off him. Sehun watch Shelly enjoy the clear water. His mind wanders to his people and their water issues. Sehun sits against a huge stone, watching Shelly and The Furies enjoy the water. Sehun hates the feeling he has in his heart. He need confirmation if the kingdom is back being strong.

“Dear Prince.” The Furies calls after some time. “Furies must leave.” They inform, “Horse can take you back to palace.”

Sehun nods as they fly off. He stands up and heads towards Shelly who is standing, smelling the ground. “I am going to take a dip.” Sehun informs Shelly, taking off his tunic and his pants. Sehun walks in slow into the cold water, moving foot by foot deeper to submerge his whole body into the water. He stays underwater for a few moments before coming back up for air. He goes back in, but this time he keeps his eyes open to see the other side of the river. It looks dark at the end, where the water changes to red. Sehun rises up for air but this time his eyes meet Kai’s horse next to Shelly.

His heart starts to tremble. Sehun turns around abruptly to look for the feared figure. Sehun has no idea why he is fearing Kai now. He could not spot Kai anywhere. Sehun combs his wet hair, sighing in relief.

“Are you looking for me?”

Kai whispers into Sehun’s ear from behind as his hand travels south to touch Sehun’s limp member. Sehun gasp loudly, hitting Kai on the stomach with his elbow and faces Kai.

Kai smirks, rubbing his abused stomach. “No. I am not looking for you.” Sehun grits, climbing up the shore. He looks for his pants and tunic but they are nowhere to be found. Sehun bites his lips angrily. “Where are my clothes?” Sehun asks the man in the water. He refuse to turn around and face Kai. He is already stark naked.

“Join me in the water.” Kai speaks.

Sehun clenches his fists, “I want to leave. Where are my clothes?” Sehun demands again, hoping that he could save his dignity.

“Get back into the water.” Kai commands.

 

Sehun turns around and joins Kai in the water. He had to. Sehun stays away from Kai by staying close to the riverside. “You are angry.” Kai states, moving closer to Sehun. Sehun stays still, eyes glaring at the water.  His wet hair sticks on his nape and his forehead causing discomfort. Sehun wants to push the hair up but he refuse to show any reaction now, especially when Kai is making a move towards him. Sehun sees Kai’s shadow approaching him from the water.

“I hear your heart, My Prince.” Kai breathes, taking Sehun’s hand from underwater.

Sehun keeps mum, still looking blankly at the water ripples. Kai sighs, pulling Sehun in for kiss. He licks Sehun lips, parting them but Sehun had them tightly shut. Kai then bites Sehun’s lip hard and Sehun reacts by opening his mouth to let out a cry. Kai takes the chance to kiss Sehun, properly ravish the Prince’s mouth. Kai snakes his hands in the prince’s hair, pulling Sehun for a deeper kiss but Sehun pushes him away hard. Hard in a way Kai never felt before, Hard in a way that Kai now know that Sehun is not actually a weakling.

“We had a deal.” Sehun grits through his teeth, Kai nods, agreeing to it. “I want to be convinced with my own eyes that the kingdom is doing fine now.”

Kai smiles this time and Sehun’s anger wavered.

“There’s a catch in my curse that no human knows.” Kai states, now smirking at Sehun. He moves to stand next to Sehun and slowly slides down to sit against the riverbank. Kai looks up at Sehun, “Sit.”

Sehun does as told. The water reaches his chest, just nice to soak himself. Sehun brings his knees up and rest his chin on them. Sehun waits for Kai to continue the story but he is not hearing any of it. Sehun turns to see Kai. The other is watching him. Kai looks amused and confused. “What about your curse?” Sehun ask, knowing that Kai would not reveal anything more than he should.

“The fifth step.” Kai answers. Sehun raises his brows, demanding more details. What is it about the fifth step?

“Fifth step?” Sehun questions, keeping an eye on Dinus who is advancing towards Shelly. “You mean that …” Sehun continues, “My curse on the land is uplifted upon my fifth step.” Kai continues. Sehun gapes at Kai, feeling betrayed. He is angry.

“When I came here…” Sehun starts, not sure if he can keep his mouth working with his mind to ask Kai.

“That was only my fourth.” Kai replies, understanding Sehun.

Sehun focuses on Kai. Kai seems to be less intimidating and arrogant in his godly way. “So the curse is not yet…?” Sehun can’t bring the words out of his mouth knowing that his kingdom is still under threat and he is sitting doing nothing.

“Remember I said I went to see my father?” Kai asks and Sehun nods. Kai left him with Kragen upon reaching the Underworld. “I went back to your land for my last step.” Kai says, smiling at Sehun. The earnest in Kai’s eyes and tone made Sehun forget all his anger and pain of his heart. Sehun hugs Kai tightly. Sehun holds on to Kai around the other’s nape, ignoring the fact they are both naked and a shocked Kai.

Kai freezes at the contact. He did hug Sehun before, they bedded but the feeling of someone else hugging him is foreign. No one would ever want to hug him willingly. Sehun asked for a hug previously, so Kai hugged him. It was a totally different feeling. This time, Sehun hugged him, still hugging him, while his mind stays shocked.

“Thank you Kai. Thank you so much.” Sehun whispers softly, loud enough for Kai’s ears to catch it. Kai slowly hugs Sehun back. “I made a deal with you, My Prince. I must fulfil it.” Kai replies.

“I don’t think this is all to it, Kai.” Sehun tells. “Why am I here Kai?” Sehun asks again, parting from the hug to gaze into Kai’s eyes. “You said I am the reason to you curse.”

Kai looks away.

“Let’s not talk about it.” Kai says getting up. The water is making his skin wrinkly. “Kai…” Sehun calls, holding the other’s hand. They stare at each other again, questioning one another. Sehun jerks Kai to sit back. The other did. Silence fills the air. Sehun keep glancing at Kai, waiting for the other to speak something.

“It’s never morning here?” Sehun asks randomly breaking the silence after realizing Kai is never going to speak unless it’s about something else. Kai turns to look at Sehun. Sehun’s hair are now dry, shadowing his eyes.  He smirks at Sehun, annoyance and ‘that’ feeling gone. “Never.” Kai replies, looking above. “There’s no sun, no sky, no rain.”

“It must be lonely.” Sehun says, feeling a part of his heart break for Kai.

“Not anymore,” Kai pauses to look at Sehun. “Hope so.” He continues, looking at Sehun’s lips. He want to taste them again. Kai looks up, Sehun is looking at his lips. Kai guides Sehun to sit on his laps. A hand settles firmly on the slim waist and the other holds the pale leg securely. Sehun follows willingly, sitting on the firm laps, facing Kai. They could feel their hardening member against one another. Kai pulls Sehun closer to him causing Sehun to jerk forward. He palms Kai’s sturdy chest. Kai leans in to attach his lips on Sehun’s, slowly taking Sehun’s lower lips in between his teeth, sucking it. Kai does the same to Sehun’s upper lip.

Sehun feel the hardening manhood in between their bodies. Sehun moves his hips, rubbing them together and earns a pleasing moan from Kai. Kai kisses Sehun’s neck slowly inhaling the sweet lingering strawberry scent. He bites the soft skin under Sehun’s jaw, leaving a beautiful mark on the pale skin

Sehun moves again, enjoying the friction of their shaft and this time Kai holds his face and kisses him hard, ravishing his mouth, sucking his tongue. Sehun fold his hands around Kai’s neck as he kiss back, fighting for dominance but Kai distracts him by penetrating him. Sehun groans, pulling away from the kiss with a string of saliva in between their mouth. Kai kisses Sehun again, holding the other tightly while encouraging Sehun to slowly move on his lap. “Get used to it.” He whispers it between kiss. Sehun nods, breathing hard and desperate. Sehun pulls apart from the kiss to kiss Kai’s neck, feel the other’s skin against his hand.

“Move slowly now.” Kai tells Sehun. Sehun lifts himself up and slowly gets down back on Kai. The expression Kai made urged Sehun to go lower. Kai purses his lips is pleasure, eyes tightly shut and neck exposed for Sehun to ravish. Sehun realize he likes Kai’s neck. He sucks on Kai’s neck as he gain a rhythm. Kai shifts slightly under him and Sehun yells out Kai’s name in pleasure totally going limp on Kai’s shoulder. Kai takes charge by thrusting in and out of Sehun in a great speed. Kai grunts when Sehun bites his shoulder, suppressing his pleasurable scream. “K…ai.” Sehun moans sensually.

“Ka…I” Sehun moans again, when the pressure in his stomach gets unbearable. He could feel Kai grow bigger in him and each thrust becomes unbearable with pleasure and pain. One last, hard thrust, “Let go.” Kai tells him and Sehun felt his soul reaching the cloud nine. Kai hugs him tight as they release themselves. 

 

\--//--

 

Shelly rides close behind Dinus as they head back to the palace. No matter how fast Shelly goes, the shining black horse is two times faster. A servant awaits for them when they arrive, taking both horses to the shed. “Is that an orc?” Sehun whispers, asking Kai about the servant. Kai nods. “He used to be an elf.” Kai reply.

Both Sehun and Kai realize that the tension and awkwardness between them start to disappear after getting close in the waters. Sehun knows there’s a bigger secret that is yet to be revealed and Kai knows he must soon reveal to Sehun about it.

Kragen greets both of them, inviting them for a meal. Sehun sits next to Kai. For the first time he’s been here, he is eating with someone. And, for the decades Kai has been here, this is the first time, Kai feels close to someone. Kragen and another servant starts serving meats on their plate. Sehun thanked the servant and Kai laughs at it. “You shouldn’t be saying that.” Kai says, still laughing. Sehun gets all alert, scared if the ground under him is to shake, but it didn’t. “Why not?” Sehun asks.

“That just came in today.” Kai answers, “and his task down here is to serve his masters for 1000 years.”

Sehun chokes on his meats, coughing. Kai pushes his wine glass towards Sehun but Sehun asks for water in between his coughs. Sehun quickly gulps down the water when Kragen flies over next to him with a glass of water. Sehun clears his throat, looking towards the hallway that said servant went. “But I am not his master.” Sehun speaks groggily.

“You need one since you are here.” Kai informs, and that servant re-appears with a bowl of berries for both his master.

“These berries…” Sehun whispers, looking at the blue purplish berries in the bowl. He’d seen them before but he do not remember when. The memories are hazy in his mind. “Huckleberries.” Kai tells the name. Sehun takes one and puts it in between his lips, tasting it and slowly chewing it. The sweet-sour taste floods his mouth and Sehun shuts his eyes tightly to palate the over flowing flavours in his mouth. Kai watch Sehun’s face scrunch and twist.

“I don’t remember eating these unique tasting berries.” Sehun says, gulping down water to clear his throat, “but they seem so familiar.”

“Maybe you’ve seen them at the stalls in your kingdom.” Kai helps, giving hints. Sehun shakes his head, looking sullen all of a sudden.

“Can I ever go back?” Sehun stares at his half empty plate after asking the question. The thought of leaving, going back lingers in his mind. His heart longs for the sun. Kai smirks cunningly sensing the despair and longing clouding Sehun. “You can, My Prince.”

Sehun’s face lights up. He looks up at Kai hopefully, waiting for the Devil to show him some kindness. “You came into the Underworld with me, you can only leave with me.”

“What?” Sehun questions, not comprehending it. He could not believe his ears. Another trick, not known to Sehun. There’s no way out for him from the Underworld. Kai keep looking at Sehun, watching the other lose colour on his face.

“I am stuck here?” Sehun questions but it seems he knows now what his fate has for him. Kai nods. The once harmonious meal turns sour in split seconds, once again awkwardness becomes the wall between them. “This is a revenge, isn’t it?” Sehun asks, “Revenge for ruining your life?”

Kai decides to not say anything about it. Kai looks at Kragen and the other takes their plates away, clearing the table. “Don’t make conclusions yet.” He speak. Sehun scoffs, mocking Kai’s words. The place starts to choke him. The thought of living in The Underworld starts to choke him. Sehun leaves the table hastily, dashing off to his chamber.

 

Kai sighs deeply and heads towards Sehun’s chamber. He opens the door and sees Sehun looking out through the window. Kai stays by the door, quenching his thirst by admiring Sehun’s back view. “You are a mighty Prince, Sehun.” Kai speaks, making his presence known to the other.

“Just that I am no longer a Prince.” Sehun spits the ugliest truth of his life. He is no longer a Prince, the Kingdom is no longer his and all his dreams to be a better ruler shattered in seconds. “You are not thinking, My Prince.” Kai shuts the door and moves to sit comfortably on the bed. The bed smells fresh and clean, just like Sehun. “Of course, I am not as cunning as you are.” Sehun glares at Kai, and for once Kai thought Sehun would have the will to kill him.

“I am just making you think, My Prince.” Kai speaks, giving Sehun hints.

“Think of what!” Sehun yells this time. He can feel his nerves throb in anger and his mind shake in desperation. Every time Sehun feels Kai is getting human with him, the other pulls him down harshly reminding him that he is indeed a devil and a devil don’t feel like humans.

“You are so ignorant, Kai.” Sehun tells the other, hoping that Kai would know how much all these is affecting Sehun.

“I can’t feel much Sehun, I am no human.”

“But I am.” Sehun whispers, leaning on the wall, allowing all the emotions overrule his mind and body.

“Then why aren’t you dead yet, Sehun?”

 

Silence fills the room.

 

Sehun looks at Kai, doing all the calculations himself. “Dead?” He stutters, feeling his bone tremble with burden of truth and terror.

 

‘The Underworld is a place of the dead, what is he, a human doing in here?’

‘Why didn’t his father oppose much of his decision?’

‘Who is he?’

‘What is happening?’

 

Sehun falls on his knees, staring into the floor of his chamber mentally questioning himself. Kai watch Sehun accept an unknown truth of his life, the truth that changed both their lives, the truth that leads to one’s misery and the truth that lead to one’s fortune.

“You are a demigod, My Prince.”


	5. FOUR

Sehun looks at Kai, doing all the calculations himself. “Dead?” He stutters, feeling his bone tremble with burden of truth and terror.

 

‘The Underworld is a place of the dead, what is he, a human doing in here?’

‘Why didn’t his father oppose much of his decision?’

‘Who is he?’

‘What is happening?’

 

Sehun falls on his knees, staring into the floor of his chamber mentally questioning himself. Kai watch Sehun accept an unknown truth of his life, the truth that changed both their lives, the truth that leads to one’s misery and the truth that lead to one’s fortune. “You are a demigod, My Prince.”

 

 

 

Part 4

 

 

Kai was about to say more when Kragen interrupts them by taking Kai away for an urgent matter. Sehun is left all alone with a new, life twisting fact. “I am a demigod.” He whispers to himself. “I am a demigod.” He says again pacing in his chamber, digesting the fact. There are more secrets to reveal, more puzzles to solve, more questions to answer but one wall to break, Kai. Sehun must breakthrough that devil for all the answers. Even though he is a demigod now, it doesn’t change the fact that he is the reason to Kai’s curse. Sehun does all the puzzle solving himself. “Could it mean that, I met Kai before?” Sehun asks himself. Sehun tries digging his memory. He could not remember much about his childhood. Frustrations starts hitting his nerves.

A humble knock echoes in his chamber, “Master.” Sehun recognize his new appointed servant’s voice. “Come in.”

“I brought you supper.”

Sehun is not hungry but he has no heart to say no to his servant. “What should I call you?” Sehun asks, making small talk with his servant. “Virion, master.”

Sehun nods, taking the meat sandwich. “Is Kai back yet?” Sehun asks, biting the sandwich. A part of Sehun is glad that the food down here is eatable otherwise he would have died of hunger.

“Not yet, master.”

The term ‘Master’ makes Sehun feel cruel, “Don’t call me master, Virion.” Sehun tells, wiping his mouth with the cloth his servant offered. “Just call me what Kragen does.” Sehun tells not wanting to say ‘Dear Prince’ with his own mouth. Virion leaves after a ‘rest well’ and a reminder from Sehun. “Tell Kai, I want to see him.”

 

~/~

 

Kai receives Sehun’s message from Virion after he comes back from sending some souls free. Their ‘Sufferings’ ended and as their Lord, Kai has to be there to pass the souls to Giver. The Giver will give them another vessel to live in. Kai did not go to Sehun’s chamber right away. He went to his own chamber and requested Sehun to be present in his. Kai’s chamber had been the same since the first day he was sent here. Bed unslept, curtains untouched. He never wanted to be in this chamber, not alone.

“Kai…” Sehun’s voice snaps Kai out of his thought. Sehun looks around carefully, observing the interior of the new space and then finally glance at Kai. “What place is this?” Sehun questions. Kai turns around looking at the ceiling, “My chamber.” Sehun tries to hide his shocked expression but Kai caught it. “I moved to the other side of the Underworld. Never came here until now.” Kai answers Sehun’s unheard question.

Kai started living at the old palace the next day itself. At least the screams cries of the souls and the Eviant’s roar would give him some sense of belonging. Kai had this palace locked since that day and unlocked it now, for Sehun.

“Will you lie with me?” Kai invites Sehun to bed. Sehun hesitates but seeing that Kai is unlacing his shoes and his robe, Sehun joins him on the bed. They both lie side by side, not talking, just staring into the empty space. “This bed is just like yours.” Kai finally speaks. Sehun nods, agreeing to it. This bed does feel like the bed back in the palace. Soft and comfortable. “Not the bed now.” Sehun jokes trying to light up the mood.

 

 

“It is weird.” Sehun speaks his mind, attracting Kai’s attention. “What is?”

“I am talking, lying next to the Lord of the Underworld.”

“You are, in the Underworld.” Kai says as a matter of fact.

 

“So, I am a demigod.” Sehun tells, bringing up the biggest secret of his life. Sehun could not digest the fact yet.

“How does it feel to be a demigod?” Kai ask, looking at a confused Sehun next to him.

“I don’t feel anything. I feel like me.” Sehun confesses. He tried feeling being a demigod but he couldn’t relate to it since he had been living as a human since young. Maybe he can coax Kai in telling him more about his life.

“That’s what makes you a demigod.” Kai says, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes. Sehun watches the man beside him, with hundreds of questions running through his head. There’s always this lingering cautious feeling when Kai’s is around him. There’s a part of him who wants to give himself completely to the man but there’s also a part of him who is just confused of what he wants and what he need.

“You are staring.”

Kai’s voice breaks Sehun out of his thought.  “I thought you slept.” Sehun mutters, feeling his ears getting hot. He hear Kai’s scoff and he can totally imagine Kai smirking right now as he turns to look away.

 

“I hope you are thinking about my rod in you.” Kai teases and glances to the side to see Sehun flushing.

“I am not!” Sehun replies, a tone higher than usual and his voice wavering.

Kai rolls over and straddles Sehun’s waist. Kai slowly leans down to place his hands beside Sehun’s head. Sehun freezes at Kai’s unexpected current position. Kai trails his eyes all over the Prince’s face to his neck and body. “Are you sure?” Kai ask, voice extremely low and husky. Sehun regrets looking at Kai’s eyes because they are dark and lustful.

“Yes. I am sure.” Sehun says, encouraging his hands to move and push Kai away.

Kai smirks, not budging an inch from the Prince’s effort. “Then why are you touching me?” Kai whispers, leaning closer to be inches away from Sehun’s lips. Sehun moves his face sideward, “I am not…!” He say, still pushing Kai away.

“You are playing hard to get huh?” Kai questions is a mocking tone and Sehun puffs his cheeks in annoyance. “I have my ways…” Kai continues and he rubs his hips against Sehun’s making sure their rod gets in contact with one another. Sehun whines angrily but his body reacts to the contact. Sehun turns his face towards Kai with his eyes tightly shut as Kai grinds against his crotch.

The grinding stops and Kai leans down to attach his lips on Sehun. Sehun gives in to the kiss willingly, kissing Kai back eagerly. Kai guides Sehun to a slow and sensual kiss. They suck on each other’s lips, slowing opening their mouth wide for a deeper kiss. Sehun latches his arms around Kai’s neck, pulling the devil closer. Kai pulls away from Sehun’s lips to breathe and he watch the saliva string hanging in between them. “I always get what I want, My Prince.” Kai breathes, looking at Sehun’s flushed face.

Sehun grunts angrily pushing Kai away and Kai lands on his side of the bed with a small laugh. “You are so easy to seduce, My Prince.” Kai teases and Sehun elbows Kai on his ribs. Sehun hears Kai’s ‘Ouch!’

“That’s for tricking me!” Sehun tells in a higher tone that amuses Kai. ‘He is still the same kid.’

 

Kai rests his eyes again after teasing the prince. The Prince’s presence did change something in him, something that died a long time ago. His human side.

 

“I was thinking about you.” Sehun speaks after he calms down from Kai’s seductive trick. Kai hums as response, not giving much attention to Sehun’s thoughts. Sehun gazes patiently at the man beside him to turn around and hear him out. An interference in his thought made Sehun look away, trying to breathe normally. His conscience saw a situation as them being normal, commoners; who has normal lives and family. Sehun looks at Kai once again, ‘Can he?’ Sehun asks himself mentally.

 

Sehun falls asleep comfortably beside Kai. Kai faked his sleep to watch Sehun fall asleep. Kai knew what went through Sehun’s head. Kai saw the image Sehun saw, Kai heard Sehun’s question. “If it is that easy.” Kai whispers, kissing Sehun’s forehead. He moves closer to Sehun, feeling the other’s human warmth. Sehun turns around with his back facing Kai. Kai stares at the broad back, “If I did not mess up…” he whispers again, feeling his dead heart cave in with a gush of human emotions.

 

~~//~~

 

Sehun wakes up to a loud thundering noise. The Prince gets alert when he realise he is in a new place. He wasn’t here, he did not fall asleep here. Sehun searched around for Kai. His eyes looks around for the only person he know. This place looks less ‘underworld’. The air is thinner and Sehun could breathe better. Sehun rushes out of bed towards the door, door that is not the same like the one he entered before. Sehun stays before the door. He is aware of being in a foreign place and one wrong step could lead to a deeper mess.

“Kai?” Sehun calls. His bones are shaking. His hands are cold. “Kai…!” He calls again, a tone louder. There’s this soothing breeze in the room and Sehun finally takes notice of the interior. The room is not dark, looks just like his room back in the palace but a lot calmer and magical. The bed he was lying on looks fluffier not hard like the one he laid on in his chamber in the Underworld.

There’s a humble knock on the door. Sehun moves four steps back, waiting for the door to open wide, revealing the world outside. “Yeahh…” Sehun squeaks a reply and the door creaks open. Sehun hears his blood flowing from his own ears, the tension is pressuring his nerves.

“Prince Sehun.”

Sehun know the voice, “Ledite?” he ask surprised that his voice his still working with his mind despite the turmoil in his body.

“Yes.” She replies, showing herself in front of Sehun. The worry in his head and the turmoil in his mind seems to disappear upon looking at her. At least he know he is somewhere around people he know but, “Where is Kai?” Sehun asks about the devil.

“He’s somewhere here.” She says, giving an ambiguous answer with a cynical smile. Sehun watch the priestess walk in the chamber, sitting on the fluffy bed. “Where am I?” he ask her when she is comfortable sitting by the bedside.

“You are at my place.” She answers with a warm smile.

“What?” Sehun questions instantly feeling his heart banging his chest. He ask himself if he’s out of the underworld and Kai’s trick. Sehun wanted to question Ledite about it but he keep his question to himself when she taps the space beside her on the bed.

“Sit here Sehun.” She speaks, voice calming and he follows. Although according to the latest fact that he is a demigod, he is used to the old fact that he is a Prince and she is a Demigod and he should respect her.

“How’s Lord Kai?” She speaks when he stop fidgeting beside her. She smells so peaceful and Sehun thinks if it’s her magical aura or that is how she smells like and, did his mother smell the same. Sehun wants to laugh at her curiosity. What should he say about the devil?

“He is being good for a devil.” Sehun summarizes. Kai had been good to him. Sehun is not sure for what reasons but for whatever it is, Sehun is thankful.

“And Lord Kai told you about…”

“Me being a demigod?” Sehun interjects her and she looks up to him. “He told me.” Sehun informs as a matter of fact. He do not see the difference about being a demigod.

“I am a demigod too.” Ledite speaks. The sudden gush of cold breeze send chills to Sehun’s skin. Sehun nods, knowing her background from the physician in the kingdom. Sehun remains silent next to her, not knowing what to say and what is her purpose.

“You are my half sibling.”

 

\--//--

 

“What?” Sehun stands as if lightening stroke him. “What do you mean?” Sehun stutters, asking for her explanation. First he’s a demigod, now he is Ledite’s half-brother. Sehun moves steps away from the bed the priestess is sitting. He shakes his head, not believing any word the priestess spoke.

“You are my brother, Sehun.”

 

“No. My father is the King, and my mother, the Queen died when I was 6 months.”

 

They keep their eyes on each other, one denying, one confirming. “You are right. But the King isn’t your real father.” Ledite breaks their eye contact, walking towards the balcony. Sehun remains frozen on his spot as he watch Ledite’s gown move with the breeze. Sehun is curious to see what is outside the balcony, know where he is and how he is here but his feet could not move.

“Our father, is the reason to our existence. That is why we are demigod.” Ledite explains, leaning against the balcony. She watch her brother’s expression change. There are confusion all over Sehun’s head but it is time for him to know the truth behind his birth. Sehun seems to be deep in thoughts not even noticing that Kai had joined them in the chamber. Ledite sends a knowing look to Kai.

Kai watch his Prince do all the calculations in his head. “How is that I have never met the man?” Sehun ask, voice barely a whisper.

Ledite looks at Kai then back at Sehun. Kai stands in between Sehun and Ledite, forming a triangle. Kai keeps his dark eyes on Sehun, waiting for the Prince to acknowledge him but no, “Because he is the God of the Gods.” Kai answers Sehun question.

 

Sehun breaks away from his thought to look at Kai. “Kai.” Sehun breathes, taking in the other’s presence. Kai drops another rock of information making Sehun groan desperately. His head could not picture the relationship. “So my father isn’t my father.” Sehun whispers to himself but loud enough for the priestess and devil to hear. “My mother had me with a god?” Sehun whispers again. “And, you are my sister?” Sehun asks Ledite.

Both Ledite and Kai nods at all Sehun’s question. His legs could finally move and Sehun leans in to the bed to help himself sit before he drops on his knees with all the life changing information. Being a Demigod wasn’t much of a heavy news but the truth about his existence and family is a burden. “Why is it that I don’t know anything about this?”

Sehun wants to sob for his heart who is twisting in his chest bone. Sehun feels so betrayed by everyone. He hides his face in his palms. “Sehun…” Ledite, who is now his sister calls him. She kneels beside him, a hand on his knee. “I can’t answer that.” She speaks kindly, softly combing his hair. Sehun looks at her from in between his fingers, “Who can?” he ask.

Ledite looks at Kai. Kai leans against the stone railing watching both the sibling bond. Sehun sighs knowingly. He could not get answers from Kai. He is already burdened enough with the fact that he is the reason to Kai’s misery. More boulders of life twisting facts lands on his shoulders and Sehun feels he is already deep down under the Underworld.

 

“Where am I exactly?” Sehun decides to speak to Ledite instead of questioning Kai. But, his eyes stays on Kai and the other throws him a smirk. “My place, at the mountains.” She replies. Sehun averts his eyes from Kai to look at Ledite. He guides her to sit by the bed again.

“Won’t your land be cursed?” Sehun questions, hinting towards Kai’s presence. Ledite laughs, caressing Sehun’s hand. “This is the only place beside The Dark Peaks he can visit without causing harm.”

“Why not?” Sehun’s curious mouth acts before his mind could stop him. Sehun looks back and forth at Kai and Ledite. ‘Could it be that they are married?’ Sehun asks himself and the useless meat in his chest starts to throb in pain as if being stabbed by knives causing his tears to challenge his eye lids.

“This is one of the God’s Lands, where Gods could roam around freely, meet and speak.” Ledite answers him. Sehun hums softly, still questioning their relationship. ‘If they are married, why did Kai…’ Sehun could not even finish asking himself the question in his head. His eyes starts to brim with tears. ‘So I am really just a pleasure?’

 

“Sehun…” Kai calls, noticing Sehun’s red cheeks and shining eyes. Sehun looks up at Kai who is still leaning against the stone railing. Kai shakes his head. He glares into Sehun’s eyes. ‘Nothing like that.’ Sehun hears Kai’s voice in his head. Sehun looks at Kai dumbly. ‘You can read my mind?’ Sehun asks Kai mentally. Sehun looks at the other hopefully, hopping that he is not becoming crazy. Kai nods. ‘Yes.’

 

Ledite notices the tension between them. She let them have their moment before she drop one last boulder onto Sehun.

“One more thing, Sehun.” Ledite speaks when the questions in between the two male gods are answered. Sehun looks at his sister, waiting for her to say something. Ledite hesitates and looks at Kai for his approval. He nods and Ledite breathes in deeply;

 

“His father…” she points towards Kai, “is our father, Sehun.”

 

~~//~~

 

Sehun doesn’t reply. He is quiet. His mind starts to numb. He cannot look at Ledite and he definitely cannot look at Kai. He just feel so disgraced. He feels worse than a harlot. Boulder upon boulders of information is being thrown at him and this is the heaviest of all. ‘Was Kai cursed because Kai was trying to harm me?’ Sehun talks to himself, unconscious that Kai hears everything. ‘We are brothers?’, ‘I bedded my brother?’

All these thought made Sehun dizzy. Suddenly being himself starts to disgust him. Everything feels so pitiful and Sehun pities himself the most. Sehun doesn’t care anymore of his tears are rolling down his cheeks and his pitiful state is obvious for both, Kai and Ledite to see.

“We are leaving.” Kai announces, telling Ledite. The Priestess looks at her brother and nods at Kai. Sehun needs rest. Sehun needs to clear his mind and most importantly, sort his feelings. Ledite helps Sehun up and hugs him. Sehun doesn’t hug her back. He stands dumbly while his said sister hugs him. “Remember what I told you back in the palace?” she whispers carefully, caressing Sehun’s broad back. “You have everything to lose but nothing to lose.”

He pushes her away carefully, scoffing mockingly. “I have just lost everything this moment.” He tells tiringly. At this point, Sehun lost everything, even his dignity. Kai watch the Mighty Prince’s dejected emotions and fallen shoulders. He watch Sehun give up on his fate.

 

“No, brother.” Ledite tells Sehun strongly. “You gained a lot this moment and you are too fazed to look at it.”

Kai looks at Ledite. The priestess looks helplessly at the devil. Sehun is still too upset to think and see clearly. Kai walks towards Sehun and pulls the other to face him, “We must leave.”

Sehun tries to free himself from Kai’s tight grip on his arm but his body is too being to push the devil away. Sehun looks at Kai, eyes glossy and mind troubled. His heart is being a useless meat and Kai’s penetrating gaze isn’t helping him to calm himself down. Kai keep looking at Sehun holding the other securely from the waist. And when Sehun blinks his eyes;

 

“Rest.” Kai tells Sehun, taking his hands from Sehun’s small waist to leave the chamber. Sehun rubs his eyes when his eyes blinded by a certain darkness for a millisecond. “We are back?” Sehun speaks, noticing that he is back at Kai’s chamber in the Underworld. No answer came from Kai, and before Sehun could notice, the wooden door of the chamber closes. Kai left Sehun alone.

‘At least he is not married.’ Sehun’s conscience speaks when Sehun slums down against his bed, knees closer to his chest. The changes of air starts suffocating him. Being in the Underworld is choking him, the information are starting kill him slowly. Sehun starts to list down all the facts he had received mentally. He must start putting the puzzles right to break the biggest wall, Kai.

 

“Kai wants me to be down here.” Sehun starts listing verbally. “That is why he was at the Kingdom, inflicting his curse so that I will willingly follow him.” Sehun places the first puzzle perfectly.

“I am Demigod.” Sehun brings another puzzle out. “Ledite is my half-sister.” He joins the facts together. “… and Kai’s father is my father.” Sehun completes the puzzle of his existence. He understood his abilities to be in the Underworld by not being dead; He’s a Demigod. But despite being a Demigod, no other Gods or Demigods are allowed to be in the Underworld, but Sehun. Sehun came into the Underworld with The Lord of the Underworld himself.

“I am the reason to his curse.”  Sehun whispers out the last puzzle. The puzzle that has no other puzzle to be with. The unanswered question, “Why am I the reason to his curse?” Sehun questions. The biggest mystery that is yet to be solved, “What did I do that Kai is sent Underworld?”

 

Virion breaks Sehun’s puzzle solving moment by inviting him to dinner. Sehun freezes in guilt, he has to face Kai. Virion follows behind him making sure that Sehun reaches the dining chamber. Sehun’s eyes meets Kai’s figure, sitting on the crown chair by the end of the long table. His once strong legs starts to shake. He has no idea how to face Kai and what should he say to the other.

“Did you rest?”

Kai speaks when he sense Sehun fidgeting on his feet. “No.” Sehun answers honestly. He was busy solving puzzles. The lights from the outside does not reach the dining room, causing it to be dimly lit. Sehun is beginning to get used to the darkness. Just like the darkness in his heart.

“Did you manage to fit the puzzles?”

Sehun stills. Kai was speaking in his Lord-ish way that makes Sehun uncomfortable. A brick wall start developing between them. “Not really.” Sehun answers, slicing the meat on his plate, putting it into his mouth. He could not taste the meat but maybe his senses are numb. Sehun throws timid glances towards Kai every now and then but the Lord seems to be focused on his own plate. Kragen and Virion stands in the corner waiting to attend their masters.

Sehun keeps his utensils aside and wipes his mouth. He is done with dinner. Virion comes to his side, “Is that all Dear Prince?” Sehun nods but gestures Virion to fill his glass. Virion pours more wine into his glass and Kai’s. Sehun throws a timid glance towards Kai again.

“Can you rest your brain for a moment?” Kai snaps with an annoyed tone. Sehun kept looking at him with a bucket of question in his head.

“No. I won’t.”

“It is annoying.” Kai throws back, waving his hand over his plate for Kragen to take it away.

 

“It is more annoying for me!” Sehun snaps angrily, almost banging his fist on the hard table. Kai glares angrily at Sehun but Sehun doesn’t back away from Kai’s fiery eyes.

“I can’t rest when all these questions are eating my head and mind!” Sehun continues, pulling his hair in frustration. The servants leaves the hall, leaving their master alone to solve their arguments. Kai watch the always calm Prince lose his mind. “You don’t have to bother yourself with those matters.” Kai says as a matter of fact, ticking Sehun off.

“It is my matter to begin with!” Sehun yells, looking at the feeling-less devil beside him.

“No. It’s not.” Kai answers. Sehun shakes his head furiously, denying it.

“It is.” Sehun whispers hoarsely. “… and it is choking me.”

 

“Everything is starting to choke me.” Sehun expresses himself, oblivious to the smirk Kai threw towards him. 


	6. FIVE

“Can you rest your brain for a moment?” Kai snaps with an annoyed tone. Sehun kept looking at him with a bucket of question in his head.

“No. I won’t.”

“It is annoying.” Kai throws back, waving his hand over his plate for Kragen to take it away.

“It is more annoying for me!” Sehun snaps angrily, almost banging his fist on the hard table. Kai glares angrily at Sehun but Sehun doesn’t back away from Kai’s fiery eyes.

“I can’t rest when all these questions are eating my head and mind!” Sehun continues, pulling his hair in frustration. The servants leaves the hall, leaving their master alone to solve their arguments. Kai watch the always calm Prince lose his mind. “You don’t have to bother yourself with those matters.” Kai says as a matter of fact, ticking Sehun off.

“It is my matter to begin with!” Sehun yells, looking at the feeling-less devil beside him.

“No. It’s not.” Kai answers. Sehun shakes his head furiously, denying it.

“It is.” Sehun whispers hoarsely. “… and it is choking me.”

“Everything is starting to choke me.” Sehun expresses himself, oblivious to the smirk Kai threw towards him.

 

 

Part 5

 

Kai stays back at the dinner hall, not following Sehun this time. Kragen informs that Sehun left to the shed to see his horse. Sehun needs the space. Kai continue sipping his wine, looking emptily towards the bowl of berries. Sehun’s ‘choke’ isn’t that choking as Kai’s. Kai felt worse that time. He was young, he was barely 12 when he was sent to the Underworld. Sehun’s suffocation is not as bad as Kai. Kai know if he could have just revealed everything to Sehun, things would be easier, easier for both of them. But that wouldn’t be interesting, and Sehun needs to learn his surrounding and environment first.

 

‘Kai… Come meet me.’

Kai hears a message in his head. He taps his finger on the table, ‘Grandmother.’ He replies amused that the old goddess remembers him after such a long time.

 

‘Bring Sehun.’ She continues.

It’s been so long since Kai last seen his grandmother. The Goddess wanders around the world to ensure the earth could stay strong against the human’s manipulation. She is Goddess of the Earth or Mother Earth in simple words.

 

‘He’s sulking mother.’ He tells her, with a smile on his lips. He calls her mother since she is more mother to him than his own mother.

‘I can imagine his pout.’ She says and Kai could imagine her smiling endearingly.

 

‘He don’t pout anymore mother, he glares angrily.’

Kai chuckles to himself and he’s sure the Goddess is laughing too. ‘Hurry. I will wait at the main palace.’

 

~/~

 

Kai heads towards the stable to meet Sehun. He dismisses Kragen and the servant leaves his master alone. Kai spots Dinus alone in the stable. Sehun is nowhere to be seen nor his horse. Kai walks towards Dinus, petting his horse but his eyes searches for the prince. “Where is the prince?” Kai asks Dinus. But the horse doesn’t reply like he usually does and it irks Kai.

Kai walks out of the stable to search around it for Sehun but his eyes finds footprints of horse heading out of the stable. Kai looks along the footprints and it begins to gain distance among each footprint.

Sehun left the palace.

Kai runs to Dinus, furiously climbing up his horse. “Find me the Prince, Dinus.” Dinus neighs at Kai’s instruction, speeding up at a lightning speed following Shelly’s trail. Sehun is so rash, so foolish to roam around the hell without protection.

“Stop killing me Sehun.”

 

\--//--

 

Sehun decides to clear his mind by taking Shelly for a ride. Dinus was neighing angrily, standing on his back legs trying to stop Sehun. But Sehun ignored the black horse and left with Shelly. He did not inform The Furies about him leaving neither he informed the servants. Shelly speeds up at first but slows down when he understands Sehun has nowhere to go but actually wants to be away from the palace. Sehun jerks Shelly to take the other path on the split road. One heads towards the waterfall and the other sparked Sehun’s curiosity. Sehun takes the unknown route.

 

The soil under Shelly’s legs starts to disappear slowly revealing the red river and burning souls. A chill runs down Sehun’s back. He accidently met his eyes with bleeding soul from the river and it screams at him. Sehun jerks Shelly to move faster. There are more souls on his left and his right. Sehun could see the whacking marks on their backs and red meat dangling from their cuts. They look beyond horrible and terrifying. A bile starts rising from his stomach. 

The souls start noticing his presence. Shelly lets out an angry grunt when they advances towards him. With each step, they advance nearer. Sehun freezes when he notice what is happening. Their eyes are dark and ugly, fear starts crawling on his skin forcing Sehun to jerk Shelly to speed off further to nowhere. He want to return back to the palace but when he turn around to look, the pathway is blocked by those souls trying to reach him. They are screaming, roaring angrily, trying to break away from the chain attached to their legs to reach to Sehun.

 

Shelly gallops fast, away from the ugly souls. They reach to an empty space. Sehun looks around to check if there are any souls nearby. He could only see a dead tree and the fiery river under him and some souls screaming from it as they burn in the river. The grip on Shelly’s rope tightens when it struck Sehun that he don’t know if he could go back to the palace. He should have told The Furies, he should have informed Kragen or Virion, he shouldn’t have lashed out on Kai. Sehun mentally called Kai, hoping that the devil could hear him and find him.

Sehun bravely steps down from Shelly, one hand still holding onto Shelly. His heart is scared, his mind is being dramatic. If this was war, he would know what to do. But now, Sehun don’t even have his sword with him, nothing at all to protect himself if he is to face with danger. Shelly neighs, shocking Sehun. Sehun looks up at the tree, steps before him. There are berries on the dead tree.

Those berries looks exactly like the berries he tasted previously. “Huckleberries.” Sehun says, taking timid steps towards the dead tree to look closely at those berries. “But how?”

The tree is dead but the berries looks fresh. Sehun tip toes to reach for the berries. His fingers are about to touch those berries when he is pushed back swiftly with a strong grip on his arm.

 

“Sehun!” Kai’s voice echoes loudly in the Underworld, shaking the grounds a little. The glare he sent towards Sehun could have burnt Sehun to ashes but he looked away.

“Kai!” Sehun cries thankfully when he realises who it was. Sehun missed the death glare Kai gave him by hugging the devil tightly as he could. “Thank you Kai. Thank You!” Sehun says breathing deeply. “I thought I almost…”

“How careless can you be Sehun!?” Kai yells at Sehun, gripping the other by the shoulders tightly. “This is not the world above!” This time Kai’s voice echoes again and Sehun understood the trouble he caused the other. Kragen told him about the bad souls. The Furies had warned him but he was too dwelled up in his own dilemma to contemplate on the trouble he might have given Kai.

“I am so sorry.” Sehun whispers, looking away. His eyes went towards Shelly who seems to be also having it from Dinus too. “I am sorry Kai.” Sehun repeats himself, looking into the other’s now calm eyes.

“You will be the death of me.” Kai says and pulls Sehun in for a hug again. Sehun smiles against Kai’s neck, inhaling the other’s earthy scent to calm his racing heart. “Let’s not talk about death when we are in the Underworld.” Sehun mocks, grinning against Kai’s warm skin. Kai pulls back and leans in to kiss Sehun. Sehun smiles kissing Kai gladly, at the same time fighting to be the one dominating the kiss. Sehun wins this time and he sucks on the devil’s plump lips happily.

“I would be really happy… to be kissing you but…. we must leave to meet someone.” Kai says in between the kisses. Sehun seems to be reluctant to stop kissing so Kai grips Sehun hair by the back of his head, pulling it roughly to distract Sehun. Sehun gasps and Kai steps back. “Come.” Kai jerks his head towards their horses.

 

\--//--

 

They pass by the same path where Sehun passed earlier. Kai is on his own horse and Sehun on Shelly. The two horses seems to be enemies for a moment, staying away from one another. Sehun keeps his eyes everywhere afraid that those souls would attack him again but he could see none. The pathway is cleared.

“The souls were…” Sehun speaks pointing at the spot where those souls tried advancing towards him.

“Burnt them.” Kai spits angrily. “They were worthless, burdens.” Kai speaks, glancing towards Sehun who is looking extremely guilty.

“It is my fault.” Sehun whispers softly regretting his decision.

“It is.” Kai confirms jerking Dinus away from Shelly.

“But…” Kai pauses when they reach at the split road. “That was a place for unforgiven souls, souls that no longer deserve another vessel, another life.” Those souls were given chances upon chances to change and gain another vessel but their deeds in the Underworld doesn’t earn merit for another vessel. Therefore sent there for the Soul Eaters to finish them off.

 

Sehun looks back, feeling less sorry for them. “I could get hurt.” He mumbles to himself.

“You could have.” Kai smirks, causing the Prince to sulk more.

 

They head towards the waterfall path, passing through a small entrance at the stone cave. Sehun looks around as far as his eyes could see, feeding his inquisitiveness. The cave has an open end, pathway as small as the entrance. This is another part of the Underworld Sehun is yet to discover. Sehun’s eyes spots another palace at the very far end of the invisible path. There’s no river under him, the river heads towards the other side. But, he could hear screams clearly. Sehun hears them very clearly. The pitch, the screams, the wails and the cries that echoes around the space pierces into his eardrums. “Kai…” he calls the other nervously, jerking Shelly to stay close to the other horse. Dinus snorts at Shelly and Shelly replies with another snort.

Kai turns to look at Sehun on his right with a playful smile. Sehun’s eyes are shining so brightly as if he’s given candies. Kai hums responding to Sehun. “Where is this place?” Sehun asks, eyes still roaming around.

“Sinners’ Interval.” Kai responds with his eyes still locked on Sehun as Dinus takes charge of their destination. The black horse knows where they are heading. “What’s that?” Sehun asks, this time looking at Kai but turns away instantly as he feel his face heating up. Kai’s eyes intimidates him and Sehun is embarrassed at the reaction his body makes with Kai.

“This is where the sinner souls are sent and spend their first level of suffering for lapse of time.”

Kai’s introduction to the place has Sehun focus his eyes and mind on the devil. “After that?” Sehun’s curious mouth speaks causing Kai to let out a small chuckle. “They will be sent to finish their respective task before leaving.”

Sehun doesn’t respond. He looks at Kai’s black boots blankly. “They have to suffer this much.” Sehun says his thought out in a soft voice. Mortals go through so much while living, and must go through so much after dying. This sounds so unfair.

“It’s a payback.” Kai speaks, looking at the confused Prince. “These souls here are not bound to good deeds only. They are here as bad souls. So when they are bad, they are bad. There are 8.4 million vessels out there. Once finishing their tasks here, they get one vessel, and another after that. They don’t be human right away. They must complete the cycle of life, must go through 8.4 million lifeforms to be a human again.”

Sehun gapes at Kai for the newly known information. “Isn’t that too much?” Sehun asks, looking forward to where they are heading.

 

“Immortals suffers more than they do.” Kai replies to Sehun’s question.

Sehun perks up at Kai, “How?”

“You don’t die. You don’t feel the beauty of life by growing old. It’s a blessing for the mortals to be born and die and to be born again, to have the chance to be better each life but the Gods don’t. We perish.”

Sehun feel his heart grow in awe for the man beside him. Such wise thought from a devil, affecting Sehun’s heart to change for Kai.

 

“We are here.” Kai announces. Kragen flaps his wings, landing next to Dinus to hold the horse. “Dear Prince.” Kragen greets Sehun after assisting Kai. Sehun didn’t know Kragen was following them.

“Thanks.” Sehun says out of familiarity and he catches Kai shaking his head with a smirk. Sehun follows Kai into the worn down palace. Loneliness screams through the wall and sadness is painted on every inch of the wall. Sehun could feel the changes in Kai’s aura. “She’s waiting to see you.” Kai informs.

“Who?” Sehun questions as they walk pass an archway.

“My grandmother.”

 

\--//--

 

Sehun would be lying if he said he is feeling okay. He is not. Kai’s grandmother is a goddess, Mother Earth. Kai had told him about his grandmother briefly before entering the huge chamber. The Goddess has the ability to enter the Underworld but only for a few hours after every 6 months and this time, she requested to meet Sehun.

Upon entering the chamber, Sehun sees a beautiful shining white robe, calming his eyes from the Underworld strains. She feels like the sun, giving him the needed warmth, warmth of kindness and faith. She smells like the earth. “Mother…” Kai calls politely. The woman’s long black hair sways gracefully when she turns around to see them. She looks young despite their relationship.

“My child…” She welcomes Kai in her arms, kissing the devil’s forehead kindly. Her kind eyes looks at Sehun and she moves aside to welcome Sehun into his arm. “Still the lovely kid.” She speaks, hugging Sehun tightly. Sehun hugs her back, thinking about what she actually meant. “Grandmother…” he greets on her shoulder. She is by blood his grandmother.

She laughs lightly, pecking his forehead gently. “I remember you smelling the same.” She speaks, pulling Sehun with her to sit on the divan. “You knew me?” Sehun asks dumbly, noticing Kai’s warm smile. Sehun definitely don’t remember meeting this goddess. The devil sits comfortably at the corner of bed, eyes watching Sehun and his grandmother. “I’ve always known you.” She says with the same warm smile, caressing his head. “Oh…” Sehun feels unwise at his own question. She surely knew about his father’s human relationship and the infamous demigod son.

 

“He does that a lot.” Sehun hears Kai’s voice when he realize he zoomed out in between conversations.

“Stop thinking so much Sehun.” Kai’s grandmother tells him, softly laughing at Sehun.

“I can’t help it.” Sehun speaks, hardly letting his voice out. He can’t help but to keep thinking of why(s) and how(s). He is brought up in such way, to search for question and answer them. This made him a good, reliable Prince to his people.

“The only way is…” Kai says, walking towards Sehun, leaning down to be face to face with Sehun, “…to distract you from thinking is,”

Sehun bulges his eyes out to the man leaning close to his face. Sehun could feel the other’s warm breath on his face, he could hear Kai’s breathing.

“…by kissing you.” Kai continues, kissing Sehun’s already parted lips. Kai feel Sehun hitting him on his shoulders urging him to stop but he pulls Sehun closer by the head to kiss him harder. When Kai parts, Sehun’s face is redder than red and he is glaring at Kai. “You love it, stop pretending.” Kai tells, winking at Sehun. Sehun could only glare at the devil. He cannot say anything against Kai’s words, nothing to retort. Sehun refuses to look at the lady next to him, he is just too embarrassed.

“Kai…” Grandmother speaks when Kai sits down in between her legs. “Stop teasing Sehun.” She warns him, combing Kai’s long hair with her fingers. They speak as if Sehun isn’t there and Sehun could feel the love and sincerity in their bond.  

“Not now when I can.” Kai answers.

Sehun could feel a deeper meaning behind those said words. Grandmother hums back as a reply and they sit silently, going through their own thoughts but Sehun couldn’t. He watch them bond and understand a feeling Sehun couldn’t.

“So you’ve met your sister.” Grandmother speaks, turning to her side to look at Sehun. Sehun nods, “Met her, twice.” He answers. “She came to the palace before when I didn’t actually know our blood relationship and met her again when she revealed it.”

“My son is your father.” She says and Sehun supresses the urge to not roll his eyes at the piece of information.

“And he is Kai’s father.” Sehun speaks, annoyed with the fact. Grandmother remains silent as if being in a deep thought and Sehun feels low of himself for being intimately close with his blood brother.

“Sehun….” Grandmother calls. Her tone is heavy and apologetic. Sehun could sense what she’s about to say.

 

“I know I did wrong.” Sehun interrupts before the goddess could say about his lowly act aloud. Both the goddess and Kai looks up to Sehun. Sehun looks away, not wanting to know their reaction. “I know…” Sehun whispers again and his skin tingles in fear of the truth. “... we are brother by blood and…” Sehun pauses before he could continue. He still couldn’t face them and they both seems to be focused on hearing what Sehun has to say. “I did all the things, no brother would do to the other.” Sehun finishes, clenching his palms together in order to suppress his shaking.

“Sehun.”

He hears her again, but this time her voice is strong demanding him to be back into his senses. Sehun brings his eyes to the goddess’s beautiful serene face. “By blood you both are brothers but not by relationship, not by fate.”

“What do you mean?” Sehun asks her, looking down at Kai who is glaring at Sehun.

 

“When you were younger, you would cry loudly throwing tantrums.” The goddess speaks ignoring Sehun’s question. She smiles beautifully to her thought that had Sehun thinking who she is talking about. Kai’s glare soften and he smiles too, eyes fixed on Sehun. “Me?” Sehun asks and both of them nods.

“I don’t remember doing such thing.” Sehun mumbles. The image he has of his childhood isn’t the same as he is hearing now. He had always been an obedient child to his father, learning all the kingdom histories, etiquette and his duties. He didn’t have much time to be free and play like normal children of his age would do.

“Of course you wouldn’t.” Kai informs, surprising Sehun.

“You both used to eat huckleberries together under the huge tree.” Grandmother laughs lightly at the memories but Sehun, “We what!?”

All kinds of questions starting forming inside Sehun’s head, ‘We knew each other?’, ‘We used to spend time together as child?’ and most importantly;

“Why is it I don’t remember anything?” Sehun mumbles out the question aloud.

Kai stands up, startling Sehun. Sehun looks at the devil’s figure walking towards the corner of the room to fill himself a cup of water. Sehun feels his throat go dry as he watch the devil’s adam’s apple bob up and down. “It is because our father, erased your memories.” Kai answers Sehun’s question.

“But why!” Sehun asks back, standing in between two gods. He hears his question echoing in the chambers and he realise he might have been too loud.

“Because…” Kai starts but is interrupted by a loud banging on the door. “Lord Kai.” Kragen calls, opening the door and bowing down humbly as he would.

“What is the matter?” Kai ask, looking at his grandmother then Sehun.

“There’s a message for you.” Kragen informs, moving aside to let Kai pass through the door.

Kai leaves without sparing Sehun another glance and Sehun sits back on the hard mattress beside the goddess.

 

“It is too much isn’t it?” She speaks after some time. “Choking is no longer the word I would use to describe my feelings anymore.” Sehun replies, walking towards the water bucket to fill himself a cup of water.

“But it wouldn’t be if Kai had told you everything in a simple way.” The goddess says and Sehun gulps down his water quickly to look at her; “But he did not.”

The goddess catches the bitterness in Sehun’s tone, laughing lightly. “He just want you to remember him Sehun…”

“Yeah sure, by tormenting my soul.” Sehun spits bitterly.

 

\--//--

 

Sehun follows the goddess to walk around the old palace where Kai used to live. The palace is dead, emotionless and from the dining hall, the Underworld deeds could be seen clearly. Their screams and cries echoes in the large hall, piercing his ears making Sehun’s heart thump weirdly.

They sit at the long table and the servants rushes over to serve them bread and meat. Sehun start to chew the bread and meat but with each bite, there will be a scream accompanying it. Sehun puts down the bread. “I must have caused Kai a lot for him to suffer in such place.” Sehun speaks, looking at grandmother. She smiles beautifully, caressing his hand.

“I wouldn’t blame you Sehun. But it was destiny for both of you to part in such way and meet again.”

Sehun could see her sincerity through her eyes and he believe her. Her words calmed his turmoil down making him feel less guilty and responsible.

 

“My time here is almost up. I must leave.” She speak, wiping her mouth with the silk cloth a servant offered. She looks at Sehun and hold his hands, caressing his hand.

“You might not remember him Sehun, but trust your heart, trust your body. They know Kai more than your mind does. Believe him.”

Sehun’s eyes starts to brim with tears and the goddess before him becomes blurry. He blinks the tears away to see her clearly, “Grandmother, tell me please. I beg of you. Don’t leave me with an incomplete puzzle. Tell me, what are we? What was Kai and Sehun?” Sehun begs her, with tears running down his cheeks. The goddess’s eyes starts to brim with tears too as she wipes Sehun’s cheeks.

“You both loved each other so much, so much that it broke Kai to millions of pieces when he’s sent here.” 


	7. LAST

“Grandmother, tell me please. I beg of you. Don’t leave me with an incomplete puzzle. Tell me, what are we? What was Kai and Sehun?” Sehun begs her, with tears running down his cheeks. The goddess’s eyes starts to brim with tears too as she wipes Sehun’s cheeks.

“You both loved each other so much, so much that it broke Kai to millions of pieces when he’s sent here.”

 

Part 6

 

The Furies came to accompany Sehun back to the other palace. Shelly rides fast after The Furies chasing them happily but Sehun isn’t happy at all. The incompleteness he had always felt when he was with Prince Chan is answered now. The reason he couldn’t allow himself to go further with Prince Chan is finally answered now and the reason he gave in naturally like it’s a nature’s cause to Kai is also finally answered now.

All the attraction he felt for the devil and the tingling sensations was real. His body knows Kai, his heart knows the devil. Kai loved him, Sehun loved Kai. But what actually happened to result to all these. Sehun grips Shelly’s rope loosely, ignoring his safety wanting to let himself loose. “Kai…” he calls wholeheartedly, slowly closing his eyes, letting go off Shelly’s rope. He hears the Furies’ shriek before he let the darkness consume him.

 

~/~

 

“Dear Prince.”

“Dear Prince.”

“Dear Prince.”

Sehun hears a voice calling his name, softly tapping his shoulder. Sehun grunts, forcing his eyelids to open. He blinks them slowly to be able to look around and meet eyes with the voice.

“Dear Prince.” The voice calls again. Sehun looks at the voice, “Kragen…” Sehun whispers, feeling a shooting pain on his shoulder. “Lay down, Dear Prince.” Kragen tell, softly pushing Sehun to lay back down on the hard soil. “Where am I?” Sehun forces his voice out to question Kragen when he notice a new, foreign surrounding.

“Here is a Hot Spring.” Kragen answers awkwardly pointing towards a lake of boiling water. Sehun wants to grumble about bringing him to a hot place when the Underworld is already burning hot for him. “I want to go back.” Sehun informs, pushing himself up.

“No, Dear Prince. This place heal you.”

Sehun forces himself not to laugh. “Heal me?” Sehun is already beyond healing and repair, these waters can do nothing now.

“Yes, Dear Prince.” Kragen helps Sehun up, holding onto his waist by not putting much force on Sehun’s hurt shoulder.

“Dear Prince fall from horse and …” Kragen starts to explain when Sehun feels uncomfortable being touched by the servant. “Blacked out.” Sehun finishes Kragen’s sentence.

 

“Must I take a dip?” Sehun questions Kragen who is standing humbly with his head down. “Yes, Dear Prince.” The answer came immediately.

Sehun starts unlacing the shirt he had been wearing since yesterday and looks back to see Kragen has left him alone to tend Shelly. Sehun unbuttons his pants and takes timid steps into the water. He feels the water with his toe first before slowly putting his foot in. Sehun then gradually walks into the water. The water temperature is warm and nice. Sehun dips in the warm water and feels the aching on his shoulder lessen. Sehun sinks in the water to wash his hair and let the water do its magic with the mess in his head. Sehun remains underwater for some time, massaging his head. He had good breathing practice back in the palace. As a Crown Prince, under water breathing practice is a must and he is thankful to that for the reason his lungs are well expanded.

Sehun emerges back from the water when he’s starting to drown from the lack of oxygen. He combs his wet hair away from his face, sucking in as much air as he can back into his lungs. The water did clear his mind. He’s feeling light and free. Sehun swims to the shallow corner and helps himself to sit by the bank. He scoops a handful of water in his palm and pours in over his aching shoulder, slowly massaging it. He repeats the action but this time pours the water on his head, letting in flow down his face. The water turns cold by the time it passes his lips.

As he scoops the water to pour it over his body, Sehun thinks of Kai. His heart starts hammering in his chest with just the mention of the devil’s name in his head. He smiles to himself. Sehun shuts his eyes, silently praying to the ultimate to help him remember the love they shared. Sehun tries raking the deepest parts of his mind for a little bit of memories of them together. The huckleberries were the only thing that made Sehun feel something, but those images were hazy. Nothing could help Sehun relate to what he has or maybe had with Kai.

‘Does he even love you now?’ the voice in his head asks him. Sehun stop scooping the water, thinking deeply about the question. Sehun has no idea if the devil is still in love with him. Kai is so extremely confusing and to be able to understand the devil would be a gift from god himself.

 

“Can’t stop thinking about me?” a familiar voice speaks from behind him causing Sehun to turn around to the voice in a blink. “Kai…”

 

Kai throws Sehun a small smile, as he pets Shelly. “You are here.” Sehun says, not expecting the other to come around.

“I wouldn’t want to risk you again.” Kai answers, throwing Sehun another smile with a twinkling eyes. Sehun hides his blush by washing his face with the warm water.

“Where were you?” Sehun asks after collecting himself from the sudden attack of emotions. Kai walks towards Sehun and kneels down on one knee behind Sehun. “I had to answer to the Soul Giver for my actions.” Kai replies, combing Sehun’s damp hair. Sehun shuts his eyes enjoying the way Kai’s fingers help ease the mess in head.

“What actions?” Sehun whispers out his question when Kai’s fingers starts trailing down his nape, making unknown patterns. “Burning the souls.” Kai answers, eyes fixed on the pale, soft neck. He runs his finger lightly over the pale nape, carefully watching the Prince’s pale skin form pimples of excitement.

“Kai….” Sehun calls, lightly moaning the other’s name thanks to the devil’s magic fingers cajoling his muscles back to life. Kai hums back a reply.

“Will you tell me about us?” Sehun tries his luck since Kai had been answering all his questions willingly, with a smile. There’s a long pause and Kai stopped massaging Sehun’s nape. Sehun warns himself not to turn around and face Kai, face the rejection. Again, he’s going to be left alone with pieces and puzzles.

 

“I was quite young when I found out my father has a demigod child with a queen.” Kai starts, surprising Sehun. Sehun feels Kai’s finger circling on his shoulder as the other spoke. “I was curious to know how the demigod child looks like.” Kai says remembering those days. Sehun says nothing but he holds on to Kai’s hand, turning his face a little to kiss Kai’s hand.

Kai dips his legs into the warm waters after removing his shoes. He sits comfortably behind Sehun and the Prince shifts to sit in between his legs.

“So I left the high temple to visit the demigod.” Kai chuckles at the memory in his head. Those pictures of him leaving the high temple is still fresh in his mind as if it happened days ago. No one knew he left the temple. “Father just returned from visiting the queen, so I followed his trail.”

“You sound like a curious kid.” Sehun chips in with a small smile.

“It wasn’t curiosity, it was a pull.” Kai corrects Sehun. He didn’t even know why he was desperate to have a look, a glimpse of the new born demigod. His father had many other demigod child but Kai had the need to see this one new born demigod. “Something just made me want to see you.”

“Our meeting is written, destiny.” Sehun speaks when Kai stops. A certain goddess’s words repeats in his head. Sehun turns to his side, looking up at Kai. The devil is looking down at him with warm eyes, eyes that spills truth, eyes that shows feelings.

 

“Turn around will you?” Sehun tells the other with a tap on the knee. “My skin is getting wrinkly.” Sehun must get out of the water soon before the wrinkles turn worst. Kai throws Sehun a naughty smirk, “I’ve seen everything.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, waiting for Kai to turn around.

“I will turn but I will still look.” Kai says, moving aside to let Sehun climb up and change. Kai manage to have blink of the Prince’s beautiful behind before Sehun snaps at him, “Don’t look!”

Kai laughs out loud that causes the ground to shake a little. “I’ve seen you, My Prince.” Kai reminds, standing up to face Sehun. “So don’t look at me again!” Sehun says with a hint of embarrassment. He quickly laces his pants before Kai could even come near him. He knows the devil’s trick well enough now. Sehun hears nothing from Kai, so he turns around to check on the devil.

 

“I can’t stop looking at you Sehun. I can never.” Kai tells, voice laced by sadness.

 

Sehun drops his shirt and rushes to hug Kai, ignoring his bare upper body. Kai welcomes Sehun in his arm and leans his head on Sehun’s shoulder. They feel each other’s heart beating rapidly against one another. Sehun hugs Kai tighter, caressing his hands all over Kai’s broad back. “I am sorry Kai.” Sehun whispers, kissing Kai’s nape lightly.

“For what?” Kai replies softly.

“For leaving you alone.” Sehun tells and he could feel Kai’s heart thundering from the chest bone. “For forgetting you, forgetting us.”

“There’s nothing any of us could do about it.” Kai tells Sehun, pulling the prince closer to feel the human warmth.

 

“Kai…”

Kai hums, peppering light kisses on Sehun’s shoulder. His cold lips warms up against Sehun’s warm skin. “Make me remember us… please.”

Kai backs away from Sehun, taking Sehun’s hand in his. “Look.” Kai says, opening his palm. Sehun looks at Kai, then his palm. “Now look at yours.”

Sehun looks at his own palm. Kai brings their palms close, “Our lines, are the same.” Kai shares and Sehun traces Kai’s line. “And they connect.” Kai points, trailing Sehun’s fate line to his own.

“I lived for a long time knowing that you don’t remember me, us. But, I believed this.” Kai traces their fate lines, looking affectionately at it. “There’s no way you would remember Sehun, but spend the tomorrows with me, make new memories with me.” Kai tells, focusing on the lines of their palms, caressing it as if thanking those lines for bringing them together despite being separated.

Kai looks up to see Sehun and the prince’s eyes brims with tears. “I pity myself.” Sehun says, hiding his sob, wiping his tears away. Sehun focuses on Kai, looking at Kai warmly. This instance, Kai doesn’t look like Lord of the Underworld, Kai doesn’t intimidate him, Kai isn’t the cunning devil but the Kai his heart knew, the Kai his body recognize, the Kai his soul needs.

“Why?” Kai pulls Sehun closer, suddenly wanting Sehun glued to him. “I lived my life in a real darkness. Not knowing my real identity, not knowing the reason my heart is beating.” Kai looks down at Sehun’s chest, placing his hand over it with a smile ghosting his lips. “Not remembering anything about you.” Sehun says and rests his head over Kai’s chest, hands wrapping the other’s waist possessively.

 

“You are still the same clingy Sehun.” Kai whispers, kissing Sehun’s cheek.

“Can you take me somewhere nice?” Sehun asks, hoping that he could spend more time in Kai’s arms talking about themselves and the love they shared. “Shelly must ride alone.” Kai says, jerking towards the forgotten horse. “Why?” The prince asks, innocently.

“I can’t take him along.” Kai says, taking Sehun’s tunic and handing it to the prince. “What do you mean?” Sehun asks while he wears his tunic, dumbfounded at what Kai said.

“Close your eyes…” Kai whispers, holding Sehun’s hands. “… and kiss me.”

Sehun pauses for a second and meets Kai’s lips halfway. Kai welcomes Sehun’s lips happily, sucking on Sehun’s lower lip. Sehun lets out a satisfying moan, wrapping his arms over Kai’s neck, allowing Kai to ravish his mouth.

 

\--//--

 

Sehun backs away from Kai when he hears waves and feels the wind on his skin. Sehun looks around to check for himself if his senses are cheating on him. “Kai!” Sehun calls loudly when the waves get louder and the cold wind blows roughly. “Where are we?!”

“Serene Gulf.” Kai answers moving towards Sehun and stands next to the other. “How?” Sehun could barely let his voice out, too mesmerized by its beauty. The sea is dark blue and despite its darkness, the sea is calm and serene. There’s a stone cave by the beach and in the middle of the sea there’s a mountain of rocks, stacked up neatly.

“One of the few places.” Kai tells as a matter of fact, understanding Sehun’s question. The Prince looks deeply in awe with the sea. That’s the magic of this place, it captures one’s heart immediately by its beauty and calmness.

Sehun looks at Kai who is standing beside him, looking beautiful in his godly charms. Sehun laughs a little at Kai’s messy hair and Kai lifts his brow, questioning Sehun. Sehun points towards Kai’s hair and the other shrugs his shoulders, not putting much attention on his messy hair.

“It’s nice here.” Sehun says, reaching the beach side to feel the sand flow from in between his toes. “I like it here.” Kai tells, kicking the waters with his leg. Kai comes here every time he misses Sehun and that is every day. Every day he would spend an hour or two remembering his moments with Sehun, reliving them to help him survive his days in the underworld.

 

“You can be at places and read minds.” Sehun points out Kai’s power as they walk along the beach towards the stone cave. Kai nods, agreeing. “What else can you do?” Sehun asks Kai out of curiosity. Kai smirks, looking at Sehun with playful eyes, “Make you moan, make your knees weak and make you solve puzzles.”

Sehun manage to punch Kai on the arm before the devil disappears to reappear at the cave. “Kai you cheating toad!” Sehun screams angrily running towards the cave and he hears Kai laugh happily at his misery. Sehun stops midway to breathe in air, “Stop! Being! Cruel! To! Me!” Sehun screams again and continues running to the cave.

Kai welcomes Sehun happily at the entrance with a few punches on his chest, arm and stomach. “You are being touchy in a very aggressive manner Prince.” Kai tells, and Sehun groans angrily. “It’s unfair!” Sehun claims, sitting down on the stone with a big frown and pout.

“What is?” Kai ask in between chuckles.

“You used your power!” Sehun tells as he look up to Kai.

Kai cocks his eyebrow, disagreeing with Sehun. “You have powers too.” He tells the Prince.

“I have?!” Sehun stands up immediately, not expecting to have powers. Kai nods. “What is mine?” Sehun asks.

“Power to keep me still be madly, deeply in love with you.”

 

Sehun has his eyes fixed on the other, “You love me still?”

“What do you mean with I love you still?” Kai ask, not believing the question he heard from Sehun. Sehun can’t be serious about it.

“No… I just… I thought….”

“You thought what?” Kai spits angrily, eyes turning darker and Sehun freezes on his toes.

“I didn’t think you would still love me.”

 

“Are you out of your mind or are just plain ignorant?” Kai questions the Prince. Kai is taken aback with Sehun’s question, totally not accepting Sehun’s reason.

“I… I just….”

“I didn’t go through all these for someone I hate!” Kai yells, frightening Sehun but the Prince didn’t back away, “If you had been honest with me from the beginning I wouldn’t doubt your feelings Kai!”

“If you didn’t put me in puzzles I wouldn’t doubt you!”

 

Kai stares back into Sehun’s eyes, taking a deep breath, “I just want you to remember me.” Kai says regretfully. He is aware to the fact that Sehun can never ever remember him but deep down in his not so beating heart, he believes that Sehun could actually remember him.

“I am so sorry for my ways Sehun.” Kai tells and walks away from the Prince to clear his mind. The sudden feeling of sadness, pain and longing attacks him, making him tense and rigid. His warming heart freezes realizing that he had been confident about Sehun when he is actually the one losing everything. He has nothing to himself, not even freedom, not even love. He is bound to loneliness until he perish.

 

“Kai…” Sehun calls, running towards Kai who is walking away from him. The sight of dejected Kai made Sehun’s heart go crazy wild in his heart, painfully beating, causing him to have difficulty breathing. Sehun knows, he did wrong. “Kai…” Sehun grabs Kai’s hand, making him stop. His pants is all wet from all the running and the meat in his chest calms down when he touches Kai.

Sehun stands in front of Kai and he meets a broken hearted man. “All I did was love you Sehun… I don’t deserve this life, I don’t deserve getting hurt.”

“Kai… please don’t give up on us.” Sehun begs, holding onto Kai’s hands tightly.

“It slipped my mind that you might not feel what I feel for you.” Kai tells, freeing his hands from Sehun’s tight grip. Kai meets Sehun’s eyes, gazes into it for a few second and walks away again. Now, he feels guiltier. He brought Sehun down to the Underworld and Sehun could not even go back to the world above without Kai. He forced Sehun to be with him.

The Serene Gulf is no longer serene for Kai. He hates revealing so much to Sehun, hates it that he feels everything, he remembers everything but Sehun don’t.

“Stop walking away Kai!” Sehun calls loudly, fighting with the sounds of the waves. He strides quickly to the devil and slaps Kai on the cheek.

Kai touches his abused cheek, letting out a mocking chuckle.

“I might not remember what we had Kai…” Sehun starts making sure Kai is listening to him. “… I might not remember what I felt for you Kai…” Sehun moves closer to run his fingers into Kai’s messy hair, “… but I have this… current feelings for you.” Sehun tells and he witness Kai’s broken eyes turn hopeful.

Kai scoffs, hitting Sehun’s hand away. “I have lived without you. I can continue living without you…”

 

“But I can’t.” Sehun confesses. How hard could it be to let his heart and body have what they want. His heart needs Kai. “I need you, not just want you, Kai.”

Kai fixes his eyes on the Prince’s face, slowly trailing his eyes to every part of the Prince’s face. “You said we can make new memories. Let’s make new memories Kai.” Sehun says with determination laced by promise. Kai brings his hand to touch Sehun’s collarbones, resting his heavy hands on it.

 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Kai says, rolling his eyes. Sehun slaps Kai’s chest the other pulls him into an embrace harshly before connecting their lips. Sehun’s warm mouth welcomes Kai’s cold lips perfectly, allowing Kai to slip his tongue in between Sehun’s lips to suck on the prince’s tongue. Sehun lets out a deep moan from the back of his throat when Kai sneaks his hands into his pants to grab his rear.

Kai parts away when Sehun is lack of air, watching Sehun suck in good amount of air from his swollen glistened lips.

“I like your lips.” Kai whispers, rubbing Sehun’s lower lip with his thumb.

“I like your eyes.” Sehun says, kissing Kai’s thumb with a smile.

 

“I like it when you smile. Your eyes becomes ….” Kai makes an imaginary curve with his finger making Sehun smile, happily.

“I like your dimple.” Sehun traces Kai’s cheek. “I have a dimple?” Kai questions back, not knowing about it. “Yeah. A weird one.” Sehun answers, “But I like it.”

 

“I like it when your heart beats like this whenever I am near.” Kai says, placing his palm in the middle of Sehun’s chest. Sehun blushes terribly.

“I like it when ….”

“When what?” Kai teases when Sehun combs his own hair, not being able to say it out.

“When you make me feel I am only yours.” Sehun confesses.

“You are only mine. My Prince, My Sehun.” Kai states, pecking Sehun’s lips. He interlaces their fingers and heads back to the cave.

 

“Don’t you wear any other colour?” Sehun asks, pulling Kai’s hand to make him stop walking. Kai furrows his brows, “No.” Sehun shakes his head, disagreeing to Kai’s choice. “I like you, Kai but seeing you in black all the time is a bit too much.” Sehun tells, tugging Kai’s tunic. Sehun fumbles on the brooch that keeps Kai’s cloak attached and unpins it. “What are you doing?” Kai ask, feeling the cloak come off.

“Transforming you.” Sehun replies, smiling smugly at Kai when the black cotton cloak falls on the wet sand by their leg.

“It is nicer if you are trying to strip me.” Kai says, winking at Sehun.

“I am actually having that thought in mind.” Sehun whispers into Kai’s ears, giving a kitten like lick on Kai’s earlobe. Kai grips Sehun’s hair from the nape when Sehun gives the same attention on the other side. “Where did you learn all these?” Kai asks, when Sehun bites the skin under his jaw and sucks on it. Kai tilt his head up giving Sehun all the permission to do as he please. “You taste like the sea…” Sehun purrs, leaning close over Kai’s lips, eyes fixed on Kai.

“We are by the sea…” Kai answers, looking at Sehun’s pink lips.  The urge to turn the pink lips into glistening red is extremely strong but the need see Sehun’s dominating side is stronger.

“I know…” Sehun purrs, joining their hips together and he hears Kai’s breath hitch in excitement. “You are wearing too many clothes…” Sehun grumbles cutely as he unlaces Kai’s wooden button on his top. “Take them off if you want…” Kai suggests and Sehun nods eagerly. The black top soon joins the black cloak on the wet sand and Sehun takes in Kai’s bronze skin into his system. He slowly lift his finger up to touch the devil warm skin from the neck, down to his shoulders. He lifts his other hand for more senses and he has both his hands on each side, feeling Kai’s warmth on his chest and split his fingers over the nipples. “You are so beautiful Kai…” Sehun whispers, touching Kai’s flat stomach but glares angrily at the pants hanging on Kai’s waist.

“Take it off.” Kai demands and he catches Sehun’s ears turn pink. Sehun bites his lips, controlling his emotions which is being haywire in eagerness.

“What happened?” Kai teases the blushing Prince. Sehun pushes Kai away and runs to the cave while screaming, “No using powers!”

 

Kai looks down to the clothes around his feet with his hands over his waist. He shakes his head, biting his lips. He smirks to himself. The thought of running awakes the dead childhood in him. Running isn’t devil-like and since he learnt about his superpowers, walking and running isn’t his forte anymore.

Kai looks up at Sehun who is running backwards, waving his hands at Kai. The Prince is an epitome of perfection with his hair swaying, all over his face and that big bright smile. Kai stays still, watching his prince wave his hand, calling Kai to come over. Kai slowly lifts his feet and starts with small steps. The cool breeze kisses his bare upper body, forming goose bumps. Kai keep his gazes fixed on Sehun, quickening his steps and slowly he let himself go. Running to his prince.

Sehun lets out a shriek when he realize Kai is running quite fast. He continues running to the cave but he couldn’t keep himself running because he just can’t stop laughing. Kai comes around and catches Sehun by his waist and turns the prince around. Sehun laughs loudly throwing his hands up like a happy kid. “Put me down Kai!” Sehun screams and Kai let Sehun go causing Sehun to fall into the salty water.

Kai squats down and waits for Sehun to emerge from the water. “You!” Sehun screams pointing his finger accusingly towards Kai. “Now we are even.” Kai winks at Sehun.

Sehun wipes the water off his face and combs the long wet hair away from his face. “You are not wet!” Sehun points out and Kai shrugs, “Well, you left me standing shirtless.”

 

 

~~//~~

 

“We used to be like this.” Kai speaks after sometime. They sit next to each other, leaning on the stone wall looking at the vast sea from the cave. The sea sounds so soothing adding to the feeling of completeness between the lovers. Sehun takes Kai’s hand and plays with the other’s finger, humming a reply. “Like this?”

“It’s been so long since I last ran.” Kai whispers, leaning on Sehun’s bare shoulder. Sehun took off his tunic and left it on the huge rock to dry. The prince smells like the sea but there’s still a tinge of strawberry coming from his hair and Kai loves it. Maybe he just love everything about Sehun.

“After everything happened?” Sehun asked. He look to his side and leans closer to Kai warming one another. Kai nods, kissing Sehun’s pale shoulder. “Yeah…”

“You feel so normal now.” Sehun speaks his mind after looking at the calming sea for some time. Kai perks up to Sehun, “Huh?” Sehun nods, turning to sit in front of Kai with his eyes sparkling happily. Kai furrows his brows, not understanding Sehun.

“Like we are normal people with normal lives; madly, deeply in love.”

“Madly, Deeply in love.” Kai whispers, looking up to Sehun’s eyes. They keep their eyes connected for some moment, sending a known message between them, message of love.

Kai leans up to capture the prince’s salty lips and Sehun hums happily in the kiss, accepting the welcoming feeling of Kai’s full lips. Kai shifts to hold Sehun better and Sehun moves to give himself completely to the god that knows how to command his body without effort. Sehun moans when Kai claws his back and he arches his body inwards to Kai’s hot body. Kai trails his wet lips to Sehun’s neck, sucking and making temporary bruises on the pale skin.

Sehun grips tightly onto the hair at the back of Kai’s head, leaning his chin on Kai’s shoulder breathing for his life as Kai pushes his hand into Sehun’s pants, touching the half hard organ. “Kai….i” Sehun moans, shutting his eyes tightly, releasing unsteady breathing over the warm bronze skin.

“Lie down, My Prince.” Kai tells in his low husky voice. Watching Sehun lose his mind sexually is a sight to behold and he is not going to miss it. Sehun leaves his embrace and lies down shakily but hands still trying to keep Kai in contact. Kai smirks at his beautiful view. He pulls off Sehun’s pants without warning and Sehun’s grunts unhappily with his face glowing red in embarrassment.  Kai takes off his own pants and when he thought Sehun couldn’t go any red than he already is, he was wrong.

“There’s no reason to be all flushed, My Prince.” Kai mumbles, leaning to capture the swollen pink lips in between his once again. “Self-conscious.” Sehun answers in between moans. Kai smiles, letting his hands roam freely, mapping Sehun’s body, claiming every rightful part. Sehun does the same, but couldn’t for long. Sehun let out a sultry moan when he feels something wet on his rim. He forces his eyes open to look and he finds Kai in between his legs, tongue sucking him. Sehun pulls harshly on Kai’s hair but he end up moaning again and again.

Kai fixes his eyes on Sehun, who is arching his back in pleasure and trashing around when the sensation gets too much. Sehun keep repeating his name, abusing his arm with scratches and claws. “Kai… please….” Sehun begs, holding onto his hair, forcing himself up to meet Kai in the eyes.

Kai spits on his own palm, coating his hard member with his saliva. He aligns himself between Sehun’s legs and Sehun spread his legs wider to accommodate Kai. Kai teases Sehun again by putting a finger inside Sehun and the prince screams a string of curses meant for Kai. “I will feed your!..” Sehun moans, “….junk!” He screams when Kai’s finger brushes his sensitive part. “… to the souls if you!” Sehun arches his back, “… don’t get in me now!”

“Hey Sehun…” Kai calls Sehun by his name, alerting the Prince. With one finger inside Sehun, not moving, Kai has his hand on his own hard member, pumping himself to the sounds and view of Sehun.

“Yeahhh…” Sehun breathes.

“Will you willingly stay with me for lifetime in the Underworld?” Kai ask. Sehun looks at Kai through his hooded eyes, hands reaching for his curved hard member on his stomach. Kai slaps his hands away, shaking his head.

“Yes.” Sehun answers, joining Kai’s hand on the hard member. He feels Kai’s pulsating member in his own hands. “Yes, I will Kai.” Sehun repeats himself, looking at Kai’s lustful dark eyes. Kai smiles, leaning down to kiss Sehun. Sehun welcomes Kai in his arms, running his through the devil’s soft hair enjoying the kiss.

“Get inside me please…” Sehun whines, sucking Kai’s earlobe and the other jerks away. “Ticklish?” Sehun asks, finding it amusing in between his very own heated moment. Kai rolls his eyes with a teasing smile and aligns himself at Sehun’s entrance. Sehun waits for it with a thundering, anticipating heart. When Kai pushes himself in, Sehun lets out a pleasing moan. He hears Kai’s heavy breathing and grunts. Sehun didn’t know when he has his eyes shut until Kai hoarse voice reminds him to keep his eyes open. “Look at me Sehun. Keep those eyes open.”

 

~~//~~

 

“Do you remember your promise?” Kai asks Sehun once they are back to the Underworld.

Kai laughed at Sehun when the Prince’s stomach made noises. “So not Prince like.” Kai teased Sehun and the other responded with a loud huff, “I am no longer a Prince. I deserve to be normal.” Sehun’s rumbling tummy was the reason they came back to the Underworld.

Sehun glances at Kai from the bed he had be lying on. Kragen and Virion served voluptuous meal and Sehun had ate as though he had been starving for weeks. Kai was only smiling, and shaking his head at Sehun throughout the meal.

 

Kai sounds insecure through Sehun’s ears. “What promise?” Sehun teases and he witness the once charming and scary devil turn childish. Kai pouts angrily. Sehun shifts to lay on the other side on the bed, lying on his stomach with his palm supporting his head. “Are you pouting?” Sehun sing songs. Kai glares at him but the pout remains. “I remember the promise Kai…” Sehun tells. The glare disappears but the pout remains. “And I am willing to make more promises with you to stay with you forever…”

The pout changes into small shy smile. “Don’t smile like that Kai…” Sehun says his mind out loud and bites his tongue when Kai looks at him questioningly.

“You kinda make me all mushy with that smile.” Sehun confesses and he witness the weird dimple on Kai’s cheek. Sehun screams in his head, mentally warning his mind to stop behaving like this.

 

“Sehun… You never asked why my father cursed me.” Kai asks. Looking out the window to the burning world. Since they came back from the Serene Gulf, The Underworld felt tolerable for Sehun. It became a place he could live for ever but he reminds himself to keep asking Kai if Kai could take him to places every day. Maybe visiting Serene Gulf every day isn’t a bad idea as long as he gets a clean, fresh air everyday but only if Kai is with him.

“I thought of waiting… Let you tell me yourself…” Sehun answers, heart hesitating to how Kai might respond.

 

“I am surprised…” Kai replies, throwing Sehun a sinful smirk. Kai walks to the bed and joins Sehun, sitting next to Sehun. Sehun moves to lay closer to the Lord of the Underworld. Sehun had always been the curious cat, thinking and solving puzzles but this time he waited for answer is unreal.

“I changed, accepted everything.”

“For the best…” Kai says in a small voice.

“No. For us.”

They both looked away, hiding their own happiness filled smile.

 

“So…” Sehun starts, biting his own lips to stop himself from smiling again. Kai clears his throat, looking at Sehun then his hands and at Sehun again.

“He cursed me to separate us.” Kai starts and Sehun sits up with a shock on his face. “Wh…”

“Yeahh…” Kai shrugs sadly.

“But he erased my memories!” Sehun fights. “Not enough for him…” Kai replies.

“Even if you had your memories erased, I could still seek for you and we can still be together…”

“He didn’t want us together.” Sehun states after realising the hidden plot.

Kai nods, looking at Sehun. The Prince is doing his favourite thing again, thinking. Kai waits with a smile for Sehun to come back to his senses.

“But why?” Sehun asks innocently.

 

Kai sighs deeply. Sehun would probably be in another distress with what Kai has to say. The Prince stares at Kai with eagerness. Sehun is biting his lips and Kai could count the lines in between Sehun’s fleek eyebrows.

“You and me together….” Kai starts but he couldn’t continue. The meat in his chest slams his rib cage causing him to feel an unknown pain.

“You are a shield, Sehun.” Kai decides to tell Sehun.

“Huh?” Sehun couldn’t understand what Kai meant. “A shield?”

“Nothing can harm you…”

“You mean that….” Sehun couldn’t find the right word to complete his own conclusion.

“Yes…” Kai understood Sehun. “Despite being a demigod, you are gifted with powers of a God.”

 

Sehun could hear himself breathing heavily and a heavy hand falls over his shoulder. It is Kai’s. Kai’s comforting eyes is not giving Sehun any comfort.

“I am like… immortal?” Sehun forces his voice out.

“Yes.”

 

Sehun spends a minute to himself, processing the new information. Images of the tournaments he went between Princes flashes in his head. He always escaped a hit, there’s always a moment where Sehun could move away from danger, he’s always surviving.

“But what is it with us being together…?”

 

“You and me…” Kai pauses to check on Sehun. The Prince looks capable to accept another heavy information.

 

“We are meant to destroy him.”

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Predator!! hehehe. This work was written in 2016, and now i decided to post it here. I hope you love it as much as i do and thank you in advance for comments and kudos! I'll look forward to it, and reply you!! hehehe


End file.
